Secret Love (A Monchele Love Story)
by Gleezzz
Summary: Love is simple, they said, Love comes easy and naturally, they said. Lea Michele and Cory Monteith (Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson from Glee) are two people who've loved each other since the very start. Read about them going through their ups and downs in everyday life. Read about them, my way. (All Rights Reserved)
1. Chapter 1-On Three

Secret Love

A Monchele Love Story

Chapter 1-On Three

-Cory-

"I love you, Lea," I say, with as much enthusiasm as possible.

"You sound like you've just taken drugs," Mark comments.

"-Or you only have three seconds to live," Chord adds.

Darren sighs. "Look, Cory, we've spend almost half an hour on this, can't you just get it right...please!" He seems frustrated.

"It _has_ to be perfect!" I say, turning to Darren. "I've loved Lea for almost two years now, and I've never said anything about it! I need an incredible first 'I love you'."

"Have you ever said 'I love you' to a girl before?"Kevin asks.

"Yeah...sure," I say. The boys all roll their eyes and shake their heads. "Oh, okay, no I haven't! But that doesn't mean when I say it to Lea that it'll be all wrong, right...Right!?"

Chord, Darren, Mark and Kevin all nod and then I demand for them to get out of my trailer as they aren't helping at all.

We've just finished shooting the end of Season Two of Glee- the episode titled 'New York'- where the New Directions make it to Nationals, perform and Rachel and Finn's kiss ruins all their chances of ever coming in first, or in the top ten for that matter, and they lose miserably but still get another year as Show Choir of Mckinley.

_Thirteen_ times I had to film the Finn and Rachel kiss on stage. _Thirteen_. It was wonderful, and I never wanted it to end, but I just felt wrong kissing her. I felt like her newly broken-up-with boyfriend was going to beat me up as soon as I walked off set even though he wasn't even there. Seven times Lea and I had to film the Finchel kiss in the library. Surrounded by shelves, in a quiet library it felt like it was only us, sitting closely beside one another, our arms and legs just touching and our lips deliciously mixed together. Although we were crowded around by not just Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan and Brad Falchuck but about twenty or so crew members and camera men...it still felt like it was only us. But I'm sure Lea doesn't feel that way. She's still getting over her break up with Theo!

-Lea-

"I'm totally over my break up with Theo," I tell Amber and Chris.

"Really?" Amber says, her eyebrows rising. "It was only about one and a half weeks ago."

"Are you sure, Lee?" Chris asks. "You were crying for days!"

"Guys, I'm positive! I'm totally over him. Although I was a little upset at first, I've moved on and I have an exclusive update on my new love!" I reply, smiling widely.

I lead them over to the corner where Dianna is flirting with a few crewmen.

"Hey, Di, can we speak privately?" I ask, glancing at the crewmen.

Di nods and waves goodbye to them. "What is it?" she asks, frowning. "Why are you guys here?"

"Great to see you too, Princess Dianna!" Amber says, smiling. We'd came up with that nickname for Dianna by the third day of shooting Season One.

"This one said she's apparently 'over' Theo and has an update on her love life for us!" Chris exclaims, gesturing to me.

I take a deep breath.

"Lee, what is it? I don't have time for this!" Di almost shouts.

My eyes widen and I straighten my coat. "I think I'm in love with Cory."

Amber and Chris squeal, jumping up and down and clapping excitedly.

Dianna rolls her eyes. "Ugh, who's Cor-...wait...Mr Cory Monteith?!" Her eyes widen and a huge smile spreads across her face.

"Yes?"

I jump when I hear Cory's voice behind me.

"Oh, n-nothing..." Chris speaks softly, him and Amber finally calming down.

"What is it? I heard my name," Cory asks.

"No, we were talking about another Cory," I say, avoiding eye contact.

"Oh, really?" Cory says, raising one eyebrow. "Another 'Mr Cory Monteith'?"

I nod, looking at my feet and scratching my neck. "Yep!"

I suddenly feel Cory start poking at my ribs and stomach. I squeal, stepping away and trying to push him away, but he keeps tickling me, one hand poking my ribs, the other tickling up my arm and under my armpits.

"Cory, stop!" I yell, ignoring the crew members that are staring. "Please Cory!"

Cory keeps tickling me for about ten more seconds before I finally contain my laughter enough to push him away playfully. Our faces are unbelievably close. Cory's hands lay on my waist and my hands are firmly placed on his chest. We stand there for a minute, looking deeply into each other's eyes, our bodies close and our mouths even closer. I so desperately want to lean up and kiss him, but I know it wouldn't be right, and with all the people walking around it would be completely awkward.

Cory clears his throat, taking his eyes off mine and looking at his feet. He takes two steps back, putting his hands in his pockets and my hands slowly slide off his chest. I sigh, a little disappointed at our loss in touch.

I brush my bangs out of my eyes and look away. I notice, Amber and Chris and Di are pretending not to stare, standing over with Matthew Morrison. "I...uh, have to go."

"Y-Yeah me too," Cory says, nodding, glancing at me. I blush, smiling at his cuteness. "I'll see you around, Lea."

I nod, watching him walk off casually.

"LEAAA!" Amber, Chris and Dianna run up behind me.

I sigh, my eyes full of lust for Cory.

"That was so cute!" Chris exclaims, smiling widely.

"Why didn't you two kiss!?" Amber shrieks.

"Shh!" I say, widening my eyes. Cory's only about ten metres away and they're being _very_ loud.

"Well, why didn't you?" Amber asks again, quieter this time.

"Look around you, Am, there is about twenty, thirty people walking around us. It would've been awkward, everyone would've seen and I would've been so embarrassed and instantly regretted it! I want me and Cory's first _real_ kiss to be AMAZING! We just have to flirt first and become accustomed to this situation," I reply.

"Whatever," Amber and Chris say, rolling their eyes.

"Plus...I just got out of a relationship, it would have made me kind of a... 'slut'," I say, pausing and whispering the last word.

"Wait...I-I thought you were over Theo," says Di, raising one eyebrow and smirking.

"I am!" I say, looking at her seriously.

I try to keep out of Cory's way for the rest of the day, but when it comes time for us to go home and my car and Cory's car are write next to each other...it gets a little awkward. Usually-before we go home at the end on the day-Cory and I do our cute, little secret hand shake, have a big hug, maybe a kiss on the cheek and say our goodbyes, but what happened today has never happened before!

-Cory-

I'm waiting by my car, eagerly looking around for Lea. I've decided that I don't need advice from my bros, or my Mum, Dad, brother or anyone else; I'm going to tell Lea how I feel about her tonight and I'm going to do it my way.

She's taking an awful long time to come out and I think she's doing it to avoid me.

Di passes me and I ask her if she's seen Lea.

"Oh, she's just saying goodbye to everyone," answers Di, but it seems a little **forced**. "She'll be out soon, Cory. Anyway, have a good holiday. Call me if you wanna meet up."

I nod. "Cya, Princess Di."

She laughs and walks to her car, starting the engine and carefully driving away.

I finally see beautiful Lea turn that corner and walk to her car.

"Have a good break, Cor, I'll see you...uh...l-later," she says, getting her keys out and opening the driver's door.

"Wait!" I yelp quite loudly.

Lea looks up at me, frowning. "What is it?" she asks, standing up straight and closing the door.

"I-I have something to tell you," I say, looking into her big, perfect eyes.

"Oh," she says, looking up innocently at me. "I actually have something to tell you too."

"Yeah?" I'm a bit relieved but still very nervous.

"Y-You can go first," Lea says, nodding.

"Oh no, I insist, ladies first," I gesture towards Lea, smirking.

Lea smiles. "No, Cor, it's fine."

"But, L-"

"We'll go at the same time!" Lea proposes.

"Okay," I nod, laughing.

Lea giggles. "On three, right?"

"One..."

"Two..."

I take a deep breath. "Three..."

"I love you," we say in unison.

Hi guys, it's Millie here! So this is my new story, 'Secret Love'. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please tell me what you think. It's also up on wattpad, my username is milliee_

The next chapter will be up by the end of the week, sorry if it is a bit late, I've finally settled into college and finished moving all of my things into my new place. I hope you guys liked this one. Any ideas for the next episodes?

Feel free to PM me here or inbox me on wattpad! Thanks for reading. :)

-Millie xx


	2. Chapter 2-First Kiss

Secret Love

A Monchele Love Story

Chapter Two-First Kiss

-Cory-

"I love you," we say in unison.

I frown and Lea's eyes widen.

"What?" we say, again in unison."

"Y-You love me?" I ask.

"YOU love ME?" Lea asks, putting a hand on her forehead, shocked.

"I'm so confused right now," I say, rubbing my eyes, seeing if this is a dream.

"S-So we love each other...o-okay," Lea gasps.

I sigh. "Yeah, we love each other..."

It finally really sinks in. Lea loves me...and I love Lea.

"Well, what do we do now?" I ask.

Lea's head snaps up from looking at her feet. "I don't know. We're best friends, Cory."

I nod. "_Best_ friends."

"IS there anything we can do now? What happens? Do we start dating? I don't want that to ruin our friendship. I've been your best friends for over three years!"

Lea rubs her temples, clearly frustrated and confused. "My mind is running a THOUSAND miles now!" It's silent for a little while. "I mean, if we did date...the only problem would be that if we broke up, it would never be the same again. It'd ruin our friendship, our entire three year-almost four year-long relationship."

I sigh. "Well maybe it wouldn't ruin it." Lea closes her eyes, processing this.

"What do you mean?" she asks, frowning deeply.

"What if we just tried dating? If it gets awkward or weird, then we can totally call it off. We'll just go back to being besties, and forget that ever happened," I suggest.

"I-I don't know," Lea says, looking up at me and shrugging.

I reach for her hand, holding it intently in both of mine. I look into her beautiful eyes. "Please, Lea...just try it."

Lea thinks about it for a minute, staring at our hands joined together.

"Okay," she finally says, nodding.

"Really?" I say, incredulous.

"Yeah, we can try it, but if it gets strange and we're not friends anymore, then we'll stop," Lea insists. "Alright?"

I nod, smiling widely. Lea smiles back. "Deal," I whisper, looking at her beautiful face. We shake on it, our hands fitting together perfectly.

"Suck on it?" Lea says, smiling. (An inside joke of ours.)

I chuckle and nod. We stuck our thumbs up, leaning down and sucking on them.

When our hands pull apart, we look at each other for a moment.

"What are you doing tonight, Cory?" Lea asks, fiddling with her car keys.

"My agenda includes confessing my love for you, with I've now ticked off, and then getting into bed and watching Law and Order," I say.

Lea laughs at my humour. "Well, I'm sure it's a great episode of Law and Order that they're playing tonight, but why don't we start this whole new 'dating thing' tonight. I mean, we have to start it sometime so why not now? We could have our first official date!"

I smile. "Sure, I'd love that. We can take my car." I unlock it, opening the passenger door for Lea. She steps closer, locking her car with her keys.

"What about my car?"

"Oh, I could drive you home, then pick you up tomorrow morning and you can drive home in your car tomorrow," I offer. "Or, I'll drop you back here if you want, then you drive home yourself."

"I'll take the latter," Lea says.

I nod. "Okay. My lady?" I gesture to the open passenger door, and comfortable looking seat.

Lea smiles. "My lord."

She gets in, I closing the door after her and I hop in the driver's seat, plugging in the ignition and starting the engine.

"Where to?" I ask.

"You know where to, silly," Lea says, punching my arm playfully. She buckles herself in and smiles at me.

"Ah...our favourite place, of course!" I say.

"Yep!" Lea laughs.

"How could I forget?"

-Lea-

On the way to Cory's and my favourite sushi restaurant, we just talk and talk and talk. I never realised how easily Cory and I get along. He's so easy to talk to. We have to the same interests and dislikes so we agree on almost everything. I guess that's not good for a relationship, but I'm having such a good time that night, I don't even notice.

After we've order, Cory and I play our favourite dinner game where you have to guess who's on a date and which number it is.

"Ok, those two behind you," I say and Cory turns around, looking at the teenage-looking girl and boy seated behind him. "Brother and sister, cousins, friends, or on a date?"

Cory takes another look behind him, tries not to stare for a few minutes and then looks back at me.

I raise my eyebrows waiting for an answer.

"Brother and sister," Cory decides, nodding.

"No way!" I exclaim laughing. "They're definitely on a date, look how close they're sitting and how much they're flirting." It suddenly sounds like I'm describing Cory and me.

"Uh-Uh I say siblings," Cory says and I roll my eyes jokingly. "Okay, then, what number date?"

"Hmmm," I stroke my chin as if I'm thinking absorbedly. "Third or fourth."

"Alright then, but I still think brother and sister, sorry," Cory insists.

A waiter comes then with our food and we thank him.

"Really? Then look at them now and TELL me they're not on a date," I say, glancing at the love-struck teens.

Cory looks behind him once more, noticing the hand-holding under the table and the girl's foot wrapped around the boy's lower leg.

Cory sighs, turning back to me "Fine, you win that one."

I smile, picking up some chopsticks. Cory and I then move onto the next couple.

For the rest of the night, Cory and I eat, talk, laugh, joke around and most of all have LOTS of fun. We create many memories that night.

On the way back to the FOX GLEE car park, Cory reaches over and holds my hand, one hand still strongly on the wheel.

I smile at him, squeezing his hand.

When we get back to the car park, I sit there, holding Cory's hand and we talk a bit more.

"Anyway, it's getting late," I say, checking my watch. "I should get going. Finally, our break starts tomorrow!"

Cory smiles. "Thank god."

I laugh. "Hey," I say, seriously. "I had a really good time tonight."

Cory nods. "Me too," he says. "Thank you."

I shake my head. "No, thank you. You drove, you paid! Thanks so much." I squeeze his hand.

He smiles. I look into his eyes, getting some sort of signal. He starts to lean across the car, looking deeply into my eyes, and I lean in too.

I slowly pull a getting out of the car.

"Lea? What are you doing?" Cory asks, very confused.

I walk over to the side of the car, opening the driver's door and pulling Cory out by his hand.

"What is it?" He asks.

"I didn't want our first REAL kiss to be inside your worn-out Holden," I say, smiling.

Cory smirks.

He takes my hands in his, intertwining our fingers. I look intensely into his eyes, making sure he's absolutely ready for this.

We unhurriedly lean in, our breath on each other's lips. When our lips are just about to touch, Cory slides his hands from mine, locking them securely on my hips and pulling me in closer. I place one hand gently on his chest, the other on the back of his neck, pulling his head down closer to me, and FINALLY joining our lips in a luscious kiss.


	3. Chapter 3-To Hear Your Voice

Secret Love

A Monchele Love Story

Chapter Three-To Hear Your Voice

-Lea-

I place one hand gently on his chest, the other on the back of his neck, pulling his head down closer to me, and FINALLY joining our lips in a luscious kiss.

Our lips combine perfectly, deliciously, and softly. It's like they just fit together were meant to be locked together forever or something! Everyone always says that seeing fireworks during your first kiss with someone is cheesy and all, but when I see them with Cory it feels so right. His hands tighten on my hips, winding their way around my waist. The butterflies in my stomach flutter, my heart beating fast. Everything around me disappears and in this moment, it's only Cory and I. I forget we're in the FOX GLEE car park, with still some people on set-camera and crew men mostly-but it all vanishes. I never wanted to stop kissing him in that moment, but we have to pull apart for breath.

We look into each other's eyes, still shocked at our AMAZING that kiss was. Our arms and hands are still on each other, securely keeping our bodies together.

"Wow," I mutter.

Cory smiles and I smile back.

"I know," he says.

I need his lips again, so I pull him into another very romantic kiss again, our lips and tongues mixing gently. When we pull away, I'm breathless.

I clear my throat, slowly and unwillingly taking my hand off him and putting them on my hips.

"I should get going," I say for the second time.

"Yeah," Cory says. "What are you up to tomorrow?"

I think for a minute. "Absolutely nothing."

Cory smirks. "Me too...I'll call you and we can sort something out, is that alright?"

I nod. "Yep, that's perfect."

I lean up, kissing him once more before getting into my car, waving him goodbye and driving home.

-Cory-

When I get home I try to talk to my roommates, but I just can't get Lea out of my head!

"Cory are you okay, buddy?" Austin asks, take a sip of his beer.

They bring me out of my thoughts and I shake my head, trying at least to focus on this conversation.

I nod. "Yes, I-I'm totally fine," I answer. I haven't told them about my date with Lea. "Just a bit tired; it was a big day on Glee today, and there was LOTS of traffic coming home."

"Ohh, so that's why you were so late," Jason says and I nod back.

"How was your day otherwise?" Marco asks. "How was that Lea girl you're always talking about?"

I laugh. "Yeah, she was fine...a-and it was uneventful...You know, I think I'm going to just go to bed. Get a good sleep and be ready for the break. I have to actually do SOMETHING these holidays, I never get anything done!"

They all laugh, amused and in agreement.

"That's true," Jason says, smiling.

"Anyway, I'll see you guys in the morning," I murmur.

"Good night," they all say.

I head up to my room, pulling my phone out of my pocket and flicking through the pictures I have of Lea, Lea and the Glee Cast and Lea and I. I just can't get enough of her. I keep trying to get her out of my mind, but it's near impossible!

I decide to call her after a long time of thinking if I should or not. I dial her number and wait for her to answer.

"Cory?" she says. She sounds sleepy and her voice is hoarse.

"Hey, Lee," I say, smiling at the sound of her voice. "Did I wake you up?"

"Little bit," Lea says.

I smile. "I'm so sorry, Lea, I just wanted to hear your voice."

I can almost hear her smile and blush over the phone. She giggles. "Thanks. I wasn't having a good sleep anyway...I can't stop thinking about you."

At this, I smile and find myself blushing for the first time. "Yeah...m-me too, I can't stop thinking about you either."

We stay talking on the phone for about half an hour, and then when Lea says she's about to fall asleep, I decide to let her get her well-earned rest and hang up.

After I've had that phone call with Lea, I fall asleep straight away. I just needed to hear her voice...I just needed _her_.

Hope you guys liked this one! :) It's also up on wattpad, so please take a look at it and VOTE!

Chapter Four will be up ASAP

-Millie xxo


	4. Chapter 4

Secret Love

A Monchele Love Story

Chapter Four-Take Care Of Yourself

-Lea-

I wake up the next morning after me and Cory's late night date and find myself with my phone in my hands and my light still switched on. I turn the lamp off, rubbing my eyes and stretching as I sit up. My throat feels sore, I have an increasing headache and I feel like I'm about to throw up. I take a few sips of water and feel a little better.

"Sheila!" I call for my lovely cat. She surprises me when she jumps up on the bed from my bedroom floor. I plug my phone in, charging it as it was left ON all night. I'm still feeling very sick.

I look around my bedroom, stroking Sheila's back and looking for something to do. I decide to go out and get breakfast at a café, to see if the fresh morning air and city-feeling will help me feel better. When I get back, my phone is fully charged.

I dial Cory's number, praying that he's awake. At 11:40 in the morning, I'd expect him to be.

"Hello?" he says groggily through the phone.

"Hey, honey, it's me," I say, trying my best to convince him that I'm feeling great.

"Hey, gorgeous, what's up?" he says.

I blush. "Not much, I just woke up and got some late-breakfast. What about you?"

"I just woke up like a couple of minutes ago, so not much."

"I knew you'd sleep in," I say, smiling.

"It's our three-week long vacation, why not?" Cory rhetorically asks.

I try my hardest to do my sweetheart giggle I know Cory loves, but I just CAN'T push it out!

"What's wrong?" Cory questions.

I frown. "U-Um...nothing, I'm fine."

"No, something wrong...what is it?" he asks again.

"It's nothing, I'm just not feeling my best today," I reply. "I have a really sore throat, my stomach hurts and I have a bit of a headache, but I'm r-really fine."

"You don't sound fine," says Cory, the worry in his voice enhancing.

"Really, Cory, I'm alright," I say, trying to cover a cough with a laugh but I know he's on to me. "Don't worry about it."

"No, I am going to worry about it, Lee!" he says, raising his voice. "I don't want you home alone with your cat, sick. I'll be over there in 15 minutes."

"Bu-" I try to resist, but he's already hung up.

Twenty minutes later, Cory bursts through the door of my apartment, almost knocking the door off its hinges.

I jump up from the couch and walk over to him with my blanket wrapped around me.

"Cory!" I exclaim as my eyes widen.

"Hey babe," Cory says, smiling. He literally has armfuls of different types of medicine, like panadol, nurofen, pain killers, herbal tea drinks and plenty of other things. "Sorry I'm a bit late, I ducked to the store to get you some medication."

"Some?" I say, hiding a smile. I take a few of the herbal tea drinks, pills and tablets off his hands and we dump them all on the table.

He turns to me and I smile up at him.

"Hey," he says as we finally get a moment to be our usual selves. He walks closer to me, placing his hands on my waist and I move in closer to him so our bodies are just touching.

"Hi," I reply in a flirtatious voice. "How are you?"

I run my hands up his strong arms and to his neck.

"Amazing, now that I'm with you," Cory says and making me blush to the max!

Just to COMPLETELY RUIN the moment, I start to have a coughing fit, I quickly turning my head away, covering my mouth and dropping my blanket as fits and fits of coughing overcome me. Cory hurriedly scrabbles for some cough medicine, swiftly measuring it out and then feeding it to me with a spoon. My coughing slows down and my throat feels much better from that medicine and I tell Cory this.

"Thanks so much," I appreciate, moving into the position we were in before.

"You're so welcome," he says and we smile at each other.

Cory slowly leans down to lock his lips with mine, but I lean away and shake my head no.

"Please?" Cory pouts his lips. "Just one?"

I shake my head again. "No, Cor, I don't want you to get sick. We can't both be sick at the same time; it'll be awful. You'll be trying to take care of me, I'll be trying to take care of-"

He cuts me off, pushing his lips gently to mine. Taken aback, I slowly relax into it, pulling his tongue into my mouth with my own.

When we pull away, I smile at him.

"You're so awesome," I say as he pecks my cheek. "...But you will probably become sick by the end of the day."

Cory chuckles. "It was worth it." He shrugs and I smile.

We unpack all the remedies and medicines, unloading them onto my bedside table. I crawl into bed at the same time as Cory takes a tablet for my temperature and two for my headache and dissolves them together in a glass.

I watch him the whole time, never taking my eyes off of him-watching his every move.

He hands it to me and I eagerly drink it, wanting to get this thudding headache out of my head and my temperature lowered. In five minutes, I'm feeling so much better.

"Thank you," I say, smiling slightly.

"It's fine," Cory responds, rubbing my hand with his own. "I'd rather be here than anywhere else."

My heart melts at this, and as I look into his stunning eyes I have a sudden feeling to say that I love him a lot.

But something stops me.

I smile. I can't say thank you because it just doesn't seem like the right thing to say. So I lean in, not carrying about my distracting running nose and incredibly sore throat, and press my lips softly to his, poking my tongue through his lips a little.

I pull away, clutching my tummy.

"D-Do you have anything for stomach aches?!" I ask urgently-almost shouting.

Cory leans away from me, quickly scrambling to my bedside table and pouring some into a measuring cup.

"Take it slowly, it's pretty hot," Cory says, handing it to me.

I do as he says and drink it slowly, wincing at the hot, sour purple liquid.

"That's disgusting," I say, taking a sip of water to get the awful taste out of my mouth.

"I know, but it work," Cory replies.

And he's right. In a few minutes, I'm already feeling better.

-Cory-

When Lea's feeling a lot better, after a series of medicines, tablets, soluble drinks and a craze of headache pills, she says she NEEDS to sleep.

"Cor, I'm so tired," Lea says as her eyes start to droop.

"Yeah?" I ask, not surprised. "Of course you are. Here, have a nap." I prop up some pillows and pull the blankets up to her chest. "Take as long as you want, when you wake up, you can call me if you want, okay?"

Lea nods wearily.

I get up, grabbing my keys and iPhone. "I'll see you later, babe."

I lean in, stroking her face calmly. I kiss her cheek and watch her eyes slowly close.

"Bye," she mutters.

I start walking out of her bedroom, glancing back to watch her beautiful bare face peacefully sleep.

When I'm almost to the door, I hear her kind voice call for me.

"Cory!" she cries. "Cory!...Cory, come back."

I smile and turn around and put my phone and keys on her kitchen bench. I walk immediately to her room and sit bedside.

"What is it, honey?" I ask, frowning down at her.

Her eyes are only just open.

"Stay," is all she says.

"Baby, are you sure?" I pose.

She carefully nods. "Positive."

"Ok, I'll stay," I say, placing a few fingers onto her face lightly and stroking her cheeks, over her nose.

"Hold me," she whispers.

I don't say anything back. I move over to the other side of the bed, getting under the covers and spooning Lea, wrapping my arms around her torso and pulling her closer to me. She turns over in my arms and faces me.

"Goodnight, Lee," I whisper, leaning down and kissing her forehead, cheek and collar bone. "Sleep tight."

I watch her sleep as I'm not tired. I watch her tiny chest raise and lower as she breaths slowly and softly, snoring quietly.

* * *

So adorable I thought! :) Hope you guys like it! Please Review and SHARE

-Millie xo


	5. Chapter 5-Meet My Girlfriend-Part One

Secret Love

A Monchele Love Story

Chapter Five-Meet My Girlfriend-Part One

-Lea-

For the next three or four weeks, Cory and I stay strong. We see each pretty much every weekend and some of the weekdays when we're both not busy. We go to lunch, see movies and slowly-but surely-fall in love. Before Cory and I started dating, I knew I loved him, but I also knew I wasn't IN LOVE with him. Cory and I spend HOURS talking every day, even if it's on the telephone, over Facebook, Twitter or text, or in person. We just can't stop talking to one another and I know I can't stop thinking about him myself. We've just started back at Glee, and in the first week we've finished three-quarters of the first episode of Season Three.

One day, when Cory and I are having lunch at a secluded café in the valley, Cory looks up at me and smiles.

I smile back at him, frowning a little bit. "What?"

Cory looks into my eyes for a split second, and then looks away. "Nothing," he mutters.

I smirk. "Cory Monteith, what is it?" I ask again, smiling.

"It's nothing!" Cory exclaims, taking a sip of his water. He chuckles and I giggle back.

"Please just tell me, what are you smiling about and looking at?" I ask, serious this time.

For a minute I think that Cory is going to say that he loves...I mean, sorry, that he's in love with me.

"I want you to meet my parents," he finally says.

I wish he'd said he was in love with me, I would've known how to respond to that!

"Oh," I say, my eyebrows shooting up at once. "R-Really?"

"Yeah, totally," he smirks cutely.

"W-When?" I ask, still surprised.

"Wednesday," He replies, taking a bite of his sandwich.

I put my fork down and 'un-twine' our intertwined hands. "Wednesday? Th-that's two days away, Cory."

Cory grasps that I'm stunned and sighs. He puts down his sandwich and looks me straight in the eyes.

"I realise that this is probably a bit of a shock for you, Lee," says Cory.

I nod, looking away. "You think?"

"Look, I know you're nervous, but it's just my Mum and stepdad on Wednesday and then next week we're going to go to Canada and visit Dad," "They're both really nice, accepting people, and you don't need to be worried, nervous or scared that they're going to judge you or anything. They'll love you, I promise. Also, we've been together for over a month now and I think we need to start getting serious about us. I want this to happen...please. A-And also, it gives you a chance to visit the beautiful Canada where I grew up! " Cory tries his absolute best to calm me down and get me on board.

It works, and after Cory's adorable little speech, I feel a million times better and calmed down.

"Wednesday, hey?" I ask.

Cory smiles. "Is that okay?"

"I guess we can take a day or two off Glee, and I'll move some dates around," I say and Cory nods and smiles to me. "And hey...I think it is nice for us to get serious about our relationship, plus I'd love to see this so called 'beautiful' Canada."

Wednesday comes around faster than I thought it would. Yesterday-Tuesday-Cory and I spoke about how it's going to work.

**"Ok, we're just going for lunch, it'll be less than two hours and then we'll come straight home," he explained. **

**I nodded, hardly listening as I scanned through the script for the second episode of Season 3 for Glee. **

**"Babe, are you listening?" he asked. **

**"No," I murmured. **

**Cory laughed and then started going on about how sensitive his Mum was about her cooking. **

"Lea, are you ready?" Cory called from the lounge room where he was watching a boring football game.

"Almost," I called back. "But babe, can you come see how this looks?"

Cory gets up from the couch and walks into my bedroom. When he sees me standing next to my bed, with my favourite black medium-cut dress on, his jaw drops.

"Holy crap, Lea!" he exclaims.

I smile, blushing red. "What do you think?"

"I think you look a-amazing," he stammers. "I c-can't believe you're my girlfriend! I'm so lucky to have you." His face and voice becomes serious.

He strolls over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer into him. I smile up at him as our faces become so close, our lips are almost touching.

Cory leans down, squeezing my waist, and I lean up, rubbing the back of his neck with my hands, and we indulge in a BEAUTIFUL kiss. It's not like all of our other kisses; this one is different. It sort of feels like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders and now I know for sure that Cory and I are ready for **_anything_**.

"Do I really look THAT good?" I laugh.

Cory nods and smiles. "Incredible."

We walk down to Cory's car and I jump in the passenger seat, grabbing Cory's hand as soon as he's started the car up. I take a deep breath, trying to flush away my nerves.

"Don't worry Lee," says Cory, gripping my hand tighter. "You'll be fine."

I think about our amazing kiss before and feel a little bit better, but still worried and very anxious. "What if I screw up!? Oh my gosh, what if they hate me!?"

"Lea they definitely won't, okay," Cory says, trying to make eye contact with me. "I promise, they're very accepting and hardly ever judge anyone...especially beautiful girls like you."

I blush and sigh. "Thanks Cor, but...a-are we sure we're ready for this? I mean, it's only been about a month and we haven't even you know...done IT."

"It?" Cory asks and frowns.

"You know, ventured south of the equator," I say, glancing at my lap.

"Oh, r-right," Cory says, hiding a smile.

It's silent for a minute in the car.

"A-Anyway, what I'm trying to tell you is that I don't know if we are particularly ready for this," I break the silence, bringing us back to our original topic.

"Well, Lea-I know this is probably just nerves or something-but whom and when is better then you and now?" Cor says, looking into my eyes and holding my hand in both of his.

I sigh. "Okay, let's go."

"It'll be over in less than an hour and a half, I promise and they'll love you," he says reassuringly.

"Alright, they better," I turn away and take my hands out of Cory's, but not before he kisses each and every knuckle on both hands.

I smile at him.

"Ready?" he asks.

"Ready," I say and nod.

-Cory-

Mum's and Harry's house is absolutely beautiful and I can tell at once that Lea loves it. They have a big pool out the back for Harry's kids who are with their mother this week. It's almost the size of a mansion and has neatly trimmed hedges out the front and clean-cut green grass pretty much every. A huge trampoline stands to the left of the house with a few toys on and around it. Lea and I get out of the car and her jaw drops immediately.

"This is amazing," she gasps. "It's so big and b-beautiful...and big!"

"Isn't it?" I agree, taking Lea's hand in mine. I start to walk up the marble path towards the house, but I can already feel Lea's resistance as she pulls on my hand, basically dragging me back to the car.

"I can't do this," she says, fanning her face with her hand.

"Yes, babe, you definitely can!" I say, squeezing her hand and nodding. "You can do anything."

Lea breathes out heavily. "Well, not this!

"C'mon hun, I don't want to have to carry you up there screaming and crying," I say, smiling and Lea smiles slightly.

"You won't, I just...I just need a min-"

I pull Lea into a very adoring kiss, running my tongue along her lips and instantly cutting her off.

When we pull away, Lea looks into my eyes. "Okay, I'm ready now."

I smile and kiss her cheek. We walk up the clean pathway as it glistens in the sun, hand in hand.

I knock on the door and rub the back of Lea's hand comfortingly with my thumb.

Mum opens the door and Harry stands behind her.

I say a quick hello to them, shaking Harry's hand and kissing Mum on the cheek.

"Mum, Harry, meet my girlfriend, Lea."

Part Two of Chapter Five will be up soon! :)

Hope you liked this one. It's also up on wattpad!

-Millie xoxx


	6. Chapter 5-Meet My Girlfriend-Part Two

Secret Love

A Monchele Love Story

Chapter Five-Meet My Girlfriend Part Two

-Cory-

"Mum, Harry, meet my girlfriend, Lea," I say, proudly squeezing Lea's hand.

"Lea Michele!" Mum squeals. "It's great to see you!"

Mum goes in for a hug, causing Lea to let go of my hand. She hugs her back and shakes Harry's hand.

"It's very nice to meet you," Harry says and Lea smiles back.

"So, shall we eat?" Mum says, smiling at Lea and I as we join hands again.

After lunch while Harry and I are cleaning up, Lea and Mum have some time to talk.

"I love you on Glee, Lea," I hear my Mum say from the kitchen. "Rachel's my favourite character."

"Why thank you, I try my best," replies Lea and her and Mum laugh.

"I think she's a unique character and a great addition to the show," Mum continues.

"Thanks a-and I think so too," Lea says. "She's very unique and I absolutely love playing her."

Harry and I come out then with coffees and teas for everyone. While Mum and Harry discuss something, I lean into Lea's ear-as she is sitting next to me and whisper:

"So is this really THAT bad?" I ask, smirking.

Lea smiles, elbowing my rib cage and I laugh back at her.

Half an hour later, Lea and I are saying goodbye to Mum and Harry.

We get in my car and wake goodbye and we drive away.

"Have fun?" I ask, although I already know what the answer is.

Lea nods, smiling at me. She reaches over and intertwines our hands and I keep one hand on the wheel. "That was a lot of fun!" Lea finally answers. "Thank you, Cory. I actually can't wait to meet your Dad."

"Yeah?" I say. I'm surprised.

"I really am, I'm not nervous and I think it'll be fine," Lea responds. "Plus, I can't wait to go to Canada with you!"

-Lea-

For the next week, Cory and I spend even more time together, packing and sorting out what's going to happen in Canada.

"Ok, so I'll meet you at the airport tomorrow morning 6:00 am, no later or we'll miss our flight," Cory says.

We're standing outside my house on the front deck with Cory's arms around me, one hand on my waist and the other tangled in my hair. My hand trail soft scratches along his neck, collar bone and bare arms as we stand with our bodies close together.

"Does it really matter what time I get there?" I ask, laughing as I look into his dazzling eyes. "We have to wait two hours before our flight even leaves."

"Because, the sooner you get there the more time I get to spend with you," Cory says, making me blush. He leans down and kisses my cheek.

"You're so cheesy," I say, smiling and he smiles back.

"I know, but you love it," Cory kisses both of my cheeks this time. He glances at his watch. "Ok, I'd better get home."

"Can't you stay?" I ask, pouting. "P-Please?"

"No, babe, I can't," Cory replies quickly. "I have to finish packing, sorry. But I'll call you before I go to bed and I'll wish you goodnight."

I nod as Cory leans down and kisses my forehead.

"Wait!" I say as my eyes widening. Cory slips his hands off my waist, but my stay on the back of his neck. "What about Ryan? What about Glee? We have to call in, don't we?"

"Oh, it's ok," Cory reassures. "I told him on Monday that I have to go to a funeral in Canada for my friend and you have to attend a wedding in Florida."

"Wow, you're good at covering up, aye!" I exclaim, giggling.

Cory chuckles. "I'm alright, but he bought it anyway." Cory sighs. "I'll see you tomorrow." Cory leans down, intertwining our hands and locking our lips together in a tender kiss.

When we pull away, our faces are still close. "I'm in love with you," I whisper as I look deeply into his eyes. I realise this is the first time we've actually said we LOVE each other-or at least I've said it to Cory-but it feels so right and I don't regret it at all.

Cory doesn't hesitate to say it back. He smiles. "I'm in love with you too." I smile, leaning up and kissing his once more before giving him a quick hug and letting him finally go home.

"See you tomorrow, beautiful," he calls as he gets into his car.

"Love you," I call, smiling.

I arrive at the airport at 6:00 am sharp and quickly walk in, avoiding the paparazzi as best I can, and only giving a few autographs.

"LEA! LEA! WHERE ARE YOU GOING? WHERE ARE YOU OFF TO? WHEN ARE YOU COMING BACK? LEA! TAKE A PICTURE WITH ME PLEASE?! LEA, YOU'RE MY IDOL! I LOVE GLEE SO MUCH, CAN I PLEASE HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH? LEA, LOOK HERE! LEA, SMILE!" the paparazzi and fans all scream as I make my way into the airport. I'm blinded by the flashing of cameras, but I've started to get used to it, now.

I sigh as I finally enter the airport and the doors close behind me, blocking off any noise from them.

I walk a little way into the airport and join the line for buying tickets. I put my bags down-as it looks like it's going to be a bit of a wait-and search with my eyes for Cory.

I feel arms wrap around my waist from behind and smile as I turn around to face him.

"Hi," I smile, leaning up and wrapping my arms around his broad back, pulling him in for a tight hug. "How are you?"

"Good, excited," he replies. He leans down and I peck him on the lips. "You?"

"Good, excited," I say in the same tone as he did.

Cory laughs. "Hey, I already got our tickets earlier."

"Really?" I ask, raising my eyebrows and we step out of the line. "How long have you been here?"

"Only about ten minutes, but there is another place where they sell tickets all the way across on the side of the airport and the line is much smaller there."

"Oh, you really know your whole way around here, don't you?" I say.

Cory laughs and kisses my nose.

For the next couple of hours Cory and I eat breakfast-we were both in such a rush this morning to have it before we arrived-talk, laugh, and shop a little bit until it is five minutes before our plane takes off.

Cory and I race to the other side of the airport and hand our tickets to the lady at the stand. We walk onto the plane hand in hand with our carry-ons and take out seats.

In the first fifteen minutes of our flight, I'm already slowly dozing off. My hands clinging to Cory's arm and my head resting on his shoulder.

"Baby, are you tired or something?" he says, laughing quietly at me.

"Yes, actually," I say a bit crossly. "...Sorry, I just didn't get much sleep last night. I finished packing at about 10 pm and then I was so excited that I couldn't sleep. I THINK I dozed off around one in the morning, but then I had to get up at 5:00 this morning to be here at 6:00...and that is the story of my exhaustion...pretty good, huh?"

Cory chortles. "Go to sleep, Lee, I'll wake you up when we land, okay?"

I nod and close my eyes again. "Okay." I rest my head back on his shoulder and relax. "Hey, Cor." I keep my eyes closed as I say this.

"Mmm?"

"I'm really glad we're taking this trip to where you grew up," I whisper. "Thanks again."

"Oh, honey, that's fine," he whispers back. "It's my absolute pleasure." Cory leans down and kisses my hair, leaning his head against mine. "Hush, now darling."

I slowly fall asleep, cradled into Cory's warmth.

Hope you guys liked this one! Third and final part of Chapter Five will be out very soon!This story is also up on

-Millie xo


	7. Chapter 5-Meet My Girlfriend-Part 3The

Secret Love

A Monchele Love Story

Chapter Five-Meet My Girlfriend Part Three/The Time of Your Life

-Lea-

When Cory and I get off the plane and we've collected our bags and everything else we need, we grab a taxi and head to Cory's Dad's house.

"Is his house nice?" I ask in the taxi while Cory and I are holding hands.

"Very nice," Cory nods as he looks out the window. "It's pretty much right on the shore and it's very peaceful. Dad has his own boat, so he goes sailing sometimes and it's a great place to sail. His house is so big; you can still see it clearly for more than 200 metres away! It's about five minutes from here."

Sure enough six minutes later, Cory and I are jumping out of the car with our luggage.

"Got everything?" Cory asks, smiling down at me.

I look at my two suitcases and turn to Cory, nodding.

"Nervous?" he asks and I shake my head.

"Actually not even a little bit," I reply, shrugging.

When we get to the door, we place our luggage outside on the doorstep.

"The place where we're staying is only about ten minutes from here," Cory explains.

"Great," I say, kissing his cheek.

Cory knocks on the door and in a flash, Cory's Dad is there.

He opens the door and smiles at us.

"Cory, my son, how are you!?" Cory's Dad cries excitedly. He pulls him into a man-hug, and then turns to me. "And you much be the lovely lady Cory's been talking about for the past three years!"

I notice Cory blush and roll his eyes at his Dad's comment. I laugh and shake his Dad's hand.

We start off with a little snack for pre-dinner and Cory, Cory's Dad and I talk for a while. Finally, after Cory has complained a billion times about how hungry he is, his Dad bring out the actual dinner.

"This looks delicious," I say, smiling and picking up my fork. "What is it exactly?"

"Vegetarian Australia Lasagne," Cory's Dad replies. "It's a bit different to the one we have here, but I hope you'll like it."

And I do. It's so yummy I go back for seconds and polish off Cory's third.

"That was incredibly tasty, thanks so much," I say as I smile to Cory and his Dad. I pick up my plate but Cory's Dad insists that I sit down and that he does the dishes.

"Sorry, I couldn't make any dessert," he calls from the kitchen.

"That's fine," I call back, reaching under the table and squeezing Cory's thigh.

Cory smiles and winks at me. "Yeah, Dad, we're so full...or at least I am; I can't eat another thing!"

Cory's Dad walks into the dining room with a tray. "Well, I hope you can fit in a hot chocolate!"

Cory and I laugh and nod as we take our mugs and sip them contently.

For the rest of the night, Cory, Cory's Dad and I chat, laugh and have a really great time. When it starts to get dark, Cory and I say our goodbyes and head out. Cory's Dad drives us to the hotel we're staying in and we thank him to the highest degree for the whole night.

Once Cory and I have unpacked all of our things, Cory goes to have a shower and when he's finished I have mine. When I come out of the shower dressed in my not-so-sexy pyjamas and slippers, Cory's watching television and he looks up at and smiles.

"Hey," I walk over to him, turning down the lights a little bit so it's more...couple-y and seems cosier.

I sit on his lap as he wraps his arms around my waist, placing his lips onto mine. I kiss him back, running my tongue across his lips during the kiss. When we pull away, I look deep into his eyes and Cory nods.

"Now?" I say, surprised, happy and excited. "Really?"

"Yeah, why not?" Cory says and winks at me. I smile. "We're in my birth place, we've just spent a great day together and you look so beautiful and sexy right now."

"I don't feel sexy," I respond as I turn around in his arms, straddling him on the couch. I lean down and peck his lips.

"Well you definitely look it," he says. "Not just now by the way...all the time."

I smile and blush, leaning down to kiss him passionately, slipping my tongue into his mouth as we set into a hot make out session. Cory trails hot, open-mouthed kisses down my collar bone and along my neck, leaving little red spots everywhere and a larger one on my shoulder. I get butterflies in my stomach as Cory takes his arms and hands off my waist and butt and reaching up, tugging my shirt down until it's off my shoulders. I do the rest, slowly pulling it off and throwing it to the floor. Cory's mouth hangs open at my care torso and chest with only my bra covering my boobs.

He leans in, kissing along my collar bone again and gradually lowering down to my upper breasts, kissing the part just above the bra.

"Take it off," I whisper as I lean down and start kissing his neck. Cory follows my instructions and reaching around my back, his hands trailing up my spine giving me shivers and goose bumps. I give him a big hickey on his neck and Cory blushes at this. He unclips my bra and tosses it to the side, marvelling at the sight of my exposed breasts. I reach down to the hem of Cory's shirt, pulling it off him and touching his clear abs with my hands gently.

"You're so frickin' hot," Cory whispers.

Suddenly, he flips me over so he's lying on top of me on the couch and takes my left breast into his mouth and sucks on it sweetly.

I moan loudly. "Fuck, Cory!" Cory runs his tongue around the nipple arousing me more. "Uhh..." I moan even louder.

"Hang on," Cory lifts himself off of me and I'm instantly less turned on than I was before.

"What is it?" I ask, concerned.

He leans down-without answering-and scoops me into his arms bridal style.

I giggle and push my lips hard against his.

Cory carries me into our bedroom and lays me roughly down on the bed, placing his bare chest onto mine and the heat is instantly back. Cory takes my right breast into his mouth and does the same thing as he did to the other one. I run my fingers sexily through his hair, moaning and grinding my crotch into his.

I pull Cory up with two fingers, by his chin, so our lips meet again in a very forceful kiss.

"I love you," I say as I reach down and unzip his jeans.

"I love you so much right now," he replies, kissing me deeply.

Cory takes off his jeans as I take off my denim shorts and suddenly it hits me that we're both almost naked-just in our underwear-and we're about to have sex. Cory. Cory and I are about to do the deed; get it over with. Cory, my best friend. Cory, the most beautiful guy I've known for almost four years! I look into Cory's eyes.

"This is happening," I say, smiling slightly.

"Yeah," Cory smiles back, kissing my cheek. "O-Only if you want to."

I nod. "More than anything right now, this is what I want."

I reach down and slide off my underwear and Cory does the same.

I don't recall what happens next. All I know is that somehow-some way-it was the most magical, amazing, exciting, _erotic_ night of my life. I just remember closing my eyes at the sensation and hearing me and Cory's moans fill the air around us and hang there as if they never want to stop or leave.

In the morning, I wake up with my head resting on Cory's bare chest with his arms around my shoulders and back and one of my arms draped across his chest; the other supporting my head. Our unclothed bodies are keeping us warm under the blanket, and our naked legs are in a sort of tangled knot. Cory's still sleeping and I rub my eyes and watch him for a little while, trying to recall all of the events of the night before.

After a few minutes, Cory's eyes flutter open and I smile at him.

"Hey handsome," I say, stroking his chest with my hand.

"Good morning, beautiful," Cory says.

I smile as I start to crawl-almost slither-up his torso, our legs staying twisted together. I join his lips onto mine and kiss him hard, remembering every feeling that I had last night about him.

"Last night was..." Cory trails off, looking into my eyes.

I nod and kiss his cheek. "So amazing," I finish.

"The best night ever," he agrees, nodding.

"I just wish we could relive it all again!" I exclaim.

And we do...for the rest of the day, actually. Until we start to smell of sweat and our skin is sticky from all the kisses and starts to stick to one another.

We have a quick shower together, change into new clothes and pack our bags up.

"Our plane leaves in one hour, so we'd better hurry," Cory states as he zips up his suit case.

We rush out onto the street, hailing a cab and are at the airport in fifteen minutes. We quickly grab a snack and join the line for tickets.

Half an hour later, Cory and I are handing our tickets to the lady at the stand and getting onto the plane with our carry ons.

I sit down next to Cory and reach for his hand. I sigh.

"Thanks, by the way," I say.

"What for?" Cory frowns, kissing the back of my hand.

"Everything," I reply and Cory smiles. "This whole trip...especially last night."

Cory laughs and blushes. "Well, I have to thank you for that too, sweetheart. It was like the best night ever, the best DAY ever."

-Cory-

The next day, Lea and I arrive at Glee and we're both pretty tired from the airplane ride and getting home late. I meet Lea in her trailer in the morning before we actually start shooting the second episode of Season 3.

I put my hands on her hips and kiss her lovingly.

"I'm so tired, babe, I don't know if I can get through this whole day!" Lea comments when we pull away.

"I'm sure you can," I reply. I lean down and kiss her forehead, making her smile. "Are you free tonight?"

"Free as a bird," she answers, smiling.

"Cool, well I'll call you then, maybe we can have dinner and repeat yesterday's events all over again," I wink at her.

"Uh-uh, I am not going on another plane!" Lea says.

I shake my head. "The other stuff...before the plane ride."

"Oh," Lea blushes and giggles. "Definitely."

I walk out and on to the set and start talking to Dianna, Mark and Amber about my trip and a few minutes later, Lea comes in.

Naya, Heather and Chris run over to her.

"How was the wedding!?" they all squeal.

Lea glances up at me and smiles. "I had the time of my life!"


	8. Chapter 6-'Morning Hello'

Secret Love

A Monchele Love Story

Chapter Six-'Morning Hello'

-Cory-

Over the course of the next five-six months, I meet Lea's parents (very nice people) and some of Lea's friends, and Lea-as she's already met my parents-meets my friends and the other members of my band, Bonny Dune.

Finally, the day comes just after we've hit seven months strong, to tell our real family: Ryan and the cast of Glee.

"What do you think they'll say?" Lea asks as soon as she gets in the car. (I'm picking her up on the way to work).

"I have no idea," I reply as she closes the door and puts on her seatbelt. I lean over and kiss her strongly, rubbing my hand up her thigh. When it starts to reach near her crotch, Lea pulls away from the kiss and smacks my hand away so I take it off of her. "What?" I ask, my eyes wide. "Can't we have a little morning...hello?"

"Most definitely not," Lea says sternly, but then breaks into a smile and pecks my lips. She turns in her seat so she's facing the road. "We're already five minutes late for Glee and I really want to get this over and done with. We'll have time to have a little 'morning hello' later when we get off Glee." Lea holds her fingers up in quotation marks when she says 'morning hello'.

I smile and reach for her hand, clasping it tightly as we start driving.

-Lea-

"Are you sure we have to do this today?" I ask as we pull into the FOX Glee car park.

"Yes, baby," Cory says as he unbuckles himself. "We can't stay a secret forever."

He gets out of the car and that word 'forever' hangs in the air and makes me smile and blush. Cory comes over to the other side, opening my door and helping me out. Everyone is already on set, so Cory and I will just look like we arrived at the same time.

"Ready?" he asks, closing my door and locking the car.

"Hmmm," I murmur. I lean up and kiss him, running my hands through his hair and he holds me around my waist. "Now I am," I whisper when we pull away. I kiss his cheek and wipe my lip gloss off of his lips-I don't want to take any chances.

By lunch time, Cory and I still haven't mustered up mustered up enough courage and strength to tell them. I'm eating a sandwich when Cory bursts into my trailer in our break, and closes the door behind him.

"Hey, Cor," I say, standing up, swallowing my mouthful, and putting down my sandwich.

"Why can't we tell them!?" Cory exclaims as he leans on a chair, rubbing his temples. "Is it really that hard?"

I walk over to him quickly, massaging his upper back and shoulders. "I know, honey, I wish it wasn't this difficult. I don't know why we can't just tell them!"

I hear a knock on the door.

"Lea!?" Dianna calls. I stop my hands on Cory's back.

"Uh-oh," I whisper. "What are we going to do?"

Cory gets up slowly, trying his best not to make any noise. "I-I'll go hide."

"Lea, I know you're in there!" Dianna says again and giggles. "The lights on and I can see your feet under the door."

I roll my eyes and look towards Cory as he shrugs.

"Oh, and we know Cory's in there too," Darren says.

My eyes widen and so do Cory's in alarm.

"C'mon, guys," we hear Heather's voice as she knocks on the door. "We know you're in there, just come out. There's nothing to hide."

"We have to tell them now," Cory whispers.

I shake my head. "No!" I speak softly. "We can't!"

"Please, Lea, it's the perfect time," Cory says, but I put a finger to his lips and shake my head, frowning.

Cory walks away from me; my finger falling off his lips; and opens the door. I gasp and rush over to him, pushing the door shut.

"Lea!" Cory says, irritated.

"Shh!" I murmur.

"It's too late now," Cory says back and I roll my eyes again. "Can't we just get it over with?"

"Fine," I sigh quietly, looking away from him.

Cory reaches for the handle of the door and opens it, revealing Heather, Dianna and Darren eagerly waiting for us like children begging for candy.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" I say, casually leaning on the door frame. They all laugh at me.

"Ryan and the rest of the cast want to have a word with you," Dianna answers.

"You too, Cory," Darren adds.

"R-Really?" I ask, worried. Cory looks down at me and I lock eyes with him in nervousness and confusion.

"What about?" Cory asks, carefully looking each one of them in the eye.

Heather smiles. "Oh, it's probably nothing."

Darren chuckles.

"You guys aren't in trouble or anything," Dianna says and glances at each of us. "Most likely not, anyway."

"Oh...okay, we'll be there in a minute," I say.

Cory nudges me. "Or five."

"Great," Heather and Dianna reply, smiling at each other.

"Everyone will be in the common room waiting for you guys," Darren finishes off. "So take your time."

Then all three walk away, leaving Cory and I stunned.

Cory closes the door and I turn to him.

"What are we going to do!?" I yell, tears forming in my eyes.

Cory registers my sadness and pulls me into a warm hug. "It's okay, baby," he says, resting his chin on top of my head. "Just breathe, Cory's got you."

I calm down and breathing slows. I sigh into Cory's chest, pulling out of his hug.

"Do you think we're in trouble?" I ask, looking worriedly into his eyes.

He shakes his head and frowns. "No, no," he answers. "We won't be...a-and if we are, they can't fire us both, we're two of the main characters."

I lean up, kissing him tensely. We pull away and indulge in another big hug. I wrap my arms around Cory's back and close my eyes, wanting this moment to last forever and to not have to go into the common room and face all of them.

"Just relax, Lee," Cory whispers, rubbing circles into my back. He kisses the top of my head and then my cheek. "Everything's going to be fine."

I nod and wipe the tear stains off of my face. I lean up once more, pecking his lips and then we walk inside, both of us very nervous.

-Cory-

Lea and I walk into the common room, trying our best to look at ease and normal.

Everyone is seated in a circle on cushion, lounges, bean bags and chairs as they chat to one another informally.

Ryan stands up when Lea and I enter. "Hey guys," he says, smirking. "Have a seat." He gestures to two seats beside each other on the other side of the circle. As Lea and I sit down, everyone stops talking and looks at us.

"What is so important that you guys needed to talk to us about it so directly?" Lea asks.

I look around the circle, locking eyes with Kevin, Harry and Mark and trying to get them to give me some sort of signal of what's going on, but they all instantly look away.

"I think you guys know," Naya says as she looks both of us in the eyes.

"Something has..._come up_," Matthew continues.

Everyone is acting so serious and I can tell this isn't some sort of joke or trick.

"Come up?" I ask, anxiously.

Ryan nods. "We think you two have to tell us something."

"Something about your...relationship," Chord says.

"Just tell us," Amber nods.

I can hear Lea's breathing catch. "...Okay, we're dating!" she sighs.

My eyes widen and I look at her as she exhales. "Just like that?"

Lea shrugs. "Just like that."

She stands up so everyone can see her. "Yes, for about six to seven months, Cory and I have been in a relationship."

"A couple's relationship?" Jenna says. "Together? D-Dating?"

I nod and stand up next to Lea, taking her hand in mine. "Yes, Jenna...dating."

"I can't believe this!" Kevin exclaims. "I'm so happy for you guys!"

"Are you _absolutely_ sure you're dating?" Naya asks.

Lea and I frown. "Yes," we say in unison, nodding. Lea squeezes my hand.

"Positive?" Naya says.

"Yes, definitely," I look at her suspiciously.

"Hand it over, Naya," Chris says, opening up his palm and leaning over Harry. Naya deposits twenty dollars into his hand. "Thank you!"

"How long did you guys say for?" Dianna asks. "How long have you been dating?"

"About seven months," I reply.

"Ugh! So close!" Darren says and pays Dianna ten bucks.

"Wait...you guys bet on us?" Lea asks, incredulous.

"Of course we did!" Ryan responds, taking five dollars from Heather Morris. "Thanks Hemo, you were only three months off."

Heather rolls her eyes and smiles.

"I can't believe this," Lea says, her mouth wide open.

"Have you guys met each other's parents?" asks Mark.

"Yep!" I say, smiling at Lea as she still has an astonished look on her face.

"Dammit!" Kevin almost yells and gives Mark fifteen dollars.

I sigh and Lea smiles up at me.

"Anyway, so how's it going otherwise?" asks Chord, smiling.

"It's incredible," I say.

"Amazing," Lea answers.

"Well, we're all really happy for you guys," Vanessa chimes in.

"Really happy," Harry adds.

Everyone gets up and joins in a big group hug, but I don't let go of Lea's hand.

When we're all separated and everybody has gone back to talking to one another, Ryan yells out,

"On set in five! We're shooting 'My Love is Your Love' from the Whitney Houston episode! Everyone get in their costumes please!"

At the end of the day, after we've finished shooting the Whitney Houston episode and started recording tracks for the next one, everybody bids goodbye and congratulates Lea and I once more.

Lea and I walk with our arms around each other to my car and I open the door for her.

"Thanks," she smiles, but before getting in, she leans up kissing me hard on the mouth.

I smile. "What was that for?"

Lea shrugs. "I just love you, you know."

I blush. "I love you too...and hey, telling our Glee family about us wasn't that hard, was it?"

Lea shakes her head and chuckles. "It could've been harder."

I laugh and close the door after her when she gets in.

`-`  
When I arrive at Lea's mansion house, I get out, opening her car door for her and closing it after her. She grabs my hand.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Come inside," she says, winking at me.

"Are you sure?" I ask, smirking. "You're not too tired?"

Lea shakes her head and kisses my lips softly. "I promised you that 'morning hello', right?"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The next one will be up soon! Any ideas? Hope you liked this one :)

-Millie xxo

PS: Sorry for any spelling errors/typos I've made in this story so far; I usually type really fast, so my apologies! xx


	9. Chapter 7-Let's Talk Love

Secret Love

A Monchele Love Story

Chapter Seven-Let's Talk Love

-Lea-

"So, what's it like?" Heather asks.

"I'm sorry?" I ask, frowning.

It's been about a month since Cory and I told the Glee cast we're dating and everything has pretty much gone back to normal; like we never said anything about it!

While the boys are recording a track, Jenna, Chris, Dianna, Amber, Naya, Heather, Vanessa and I are all sitting around in a circle, chatting and sipping on coffees.

"What's it like dating Cory?" Jenna asks, confirming Heather's question.

"Yeah, I always knew you two would be together in the end!" Chris says, smiling.

I blush.

"So tell us ALL the goss," Amber insists.

I sigh. "Fine...guys, it's amazing!"

"Really?" Vanessa says, raising her eyebrows.

"C'mon, Lee, give us more," says Dianna, smirking.

"Well, w-what do you want to know?" I ask.

"How did it happen?" Naya answers.

"Yeah!" everyone concurs.

I sigh. "Okay, well at the beginning of the year, just after we'd finished filming the last episode of Season Two and I'd just broken up with Theo, Cory and I were the last two on the set and I was walking to my car and realised Cory was standing there next to his. It had been pretty tense and awkward between us lately, I'd just realised I had deep feelings for him and it wasn't the same."

"Get to the good part!" Heather says.

I laugh as I look up and see each one of them listening intently, their coffees held tightly, eyes wide and not moving a muscle.

"Okay, so I got to my car, and Cory said that he needed to talk to me and I knew he wasn't kidding about this by the look in his eyes," I continue. "I thought to myself, '_this is a perfect night to tell him how I feel about him_'."

I take a sip of my coffee and clear my throat.

"What happened next?" Jenna questions impatiently.

"And I said, 'Well, Cory, I need to tell you something too'. We decided to just say it at the same time and on the count of three...we both said 'I love you," I smile.

Everyone 'awws'.

I blush.

"What'd you do then?" Chris asks excitedly.

"We went out to dinner together," I say.

"Where?" Amber says.

"Oh, it's this adorable little sushi restaurant; one of Cory's and my favourites."

"That's so sweet!" Dianna says.

"It can't have been very romantic, though," Vanessa says, frowning.

"A-Actually it was pretty romantic," I reply and Vanessa shrugs. "We had this little table in the corner and it was fairly late in the night so there weren't any other people there. It was a perfect first date."

"What happened after that?" Heather asks.

"He dropped me off at the car park a-"

"Don't tell me he just said goodnight and left, please don't tell me he did that!" Chris pleads.

I chuckle. "No, we had a moment and he leaned across the car and I leaned back, but then I pulled away."

Everyone gasps.

"Are you serious?" Naya says, her eyes wide.

"Guys, I'm not FINISHED yet!" I respond quickly, hiding a smile.

"Go on..." Jenna and Heather say.

"Okay, I pulled away and got out of the car, walked over to the other side and Cory got out," I say. "We held each other's hands and like...started leaning in and then when our lips were about to touch, we let go of our hands and I ran mine up his chest and through his hair as our lips first touched and Cory's hands were on my waist. Then we really, you know, got into the kiss, and Cory's hands, like, ran up my back and were almost tangled in my hair."

"Tongue?" Dianna asks, smiling.

I nod. "Tongue, and lots of it!"

Every laughs.

"Then I left and over our break, Cory and I just spend SO much time together, it was amazing," I persist. "You know those beginning part of the relationship where you can't get them off your mind, you always want to be with them and touching them, kissing them?"

Everyone nods.

"Of course, I love that!" Chris says and Amber adds,

"So, what about them?"

"Well, usually they only last for like a couple of months, but with Cory I still feel like that and it's almost been a full year," I finish off.

"Do you think he's the one?" inquires Vanessa.

I shrug and blush some more. "Maybe...I don't know," I say, but the truth is that I really do think he is. "I love him, though...I love him a lot, more than anything right now. I don't know if he's the one, but I do know we're going to be together for much longer."

Everybody smiles sweetly at me.

"Okay, well we're all happy for you guys," Naya says, breaking the silence.

"Obviously, we are," Heather says.

"No doubt about it," Amber and Jenna agree.

"But let's cut the crap, and talk about the _bedroom stuff_," Naya utters.

I burst into laughter and it takes me a minute to settle down.

"I'm serious, Lea, I want to know!" Naya perseveres.

"Really?" I'm surprised.

"We all do," Chris says.

"Well, if you really want to...it's the best sex I've ever had," I say.

Everyone cheers, laughing and clapping and I blush even more if that's possible!

"Truly?" Vanessa asks, smiling.

"The absolute best?" Dianna raises her eyebrows.

I nod. I walk over to the bin and put my coffee cup in it, then start walking back.

"It's amazing," I say. As I'm about a metre away from my chair, I feel Cory's arms wrap around my waist and his chin on my shoulder. I run my hands down his forearms, getting butterflies in my stomach and my heart swelling.

"What's amazing?" Cory asks.

I turn around in his arms and leaning up, kissing him deeply. My hands stay around his broad back and his arms stay wrapped around my small waist, pulling our bodies together.

When we pull away, I smile up at him.

"You," I say, kissing his nose. "You're amazing."

I can feel every pair of eyes on us as the boys walk into the common room and sit on the empty seats beside some of the girls.

"You're more amazing," Cory leans down, locking our lips together and giving me more butterflies.

"I love you," I say.

"I love you too," I reply, kissing him deeply with tongue.

I hear all the girls and Chris 'aww' and some of the guys scoff.

"Come on," Cory reaches down, clasping her hand in mine. "Let's continue this in my trailer."


	10. Chapter 8-Aventure Run pt 1

Secret Love

A Monchele Love Story

Chapter Eight-Adventure Run Pt 1

-Cory-

"That's amazing!" Kevin exclaims.

"So romantic," Darren agrees.

Harry nods. "I think Lea'll love it!"

"Really?" I say happily.

I've just told them about my plan for me and Lea's anniversary. It's been five months since Lea and I told the Glee Cast about us dating and exactly twelve months since I first kissed Lea in the car park. Ever since we told Ryan and the cast of Glee, everything has pretty much gone back to normal; as if Lea and I never told them about it!

"Yeah, it's perfect, man," Mark says. Usually he's not very supportive of my relationships, but ever since he found out Lea is my girlfriend, he's been overly-loving, more caring and helpful than ever.

"Thanks, guys," I say, smiling. "Remember not to tell ANY of the girls."

"We won't, we say," Kevin says.

"Definitely," Mark adds.

-Mark-

As soon as Cory finishes telling us about his plans for his and Lea's anniversary, I zoned out and instantly stopped listening.

I walk up to Naya and Dianna who are chatting to Ryan.

"Hey girls, uhh...one of the camera men wanted to talk to you about this Prom seen coming up between you two," I say. It's probably one of the best lies I've ever told.

"Okay," they say and Ryan waves goodbye to them.

"Where is he?" Dianna asks.

"There is no 'he', I need to talk to both of you," I reply.

"What about?" Naya frowns.

"Cory just told the guys about what he's going to do for Lea on their anniversary tomorrow!" I say excitedly. "And I can't hold it anymore!"

"When did he tell you?" Dianna raises.

"Just then, like five minutes ago," I answer.

"And you can't hold it anymore?" Dianna's scoffs and rolls her eyes.

"Please!" I beg, putting my puppy dog eyes on. "Can't you guys keep a secret?"

-Lea-

I sit in the common room with Jenna, Amber, Darren and Chris as we chat and flip through magazines and Darren goes over his scenes with Chris for the final episode. Naya and Dianna suddenly bustle in from out of nowhere, with red faces and huge smiles.

I smile back. "Hi," I say, taking this to be either two situations; they've just had about three or four coffees with LOTS of sugar and caffeine, they're high, or they have just found out some very exciting gossip/news.

"We've just found out some very exciting gossip!" Dianna squeals happily.

One point for Lea!

"Ooh, what is it?" Chris asks.

"None of your business, Colfer," Naya says, her face becoming rapidly serious and then breaking into another ecstatic smile when she turns back to me.

Chris rolls his eyes.

"Well, if it's very exciting GOSSIP," I say, emphasising on the word 'gossip'. I pause. "...Then I don't want to know."

"What!?" they both yell, their faces falling as they frown and look down at me like I'm a little kid they're the bosses.

"Could you guys keep it down?" Darren asks, not taking his eyes off the script. "I have to get this scene perfected by this afternoon."

Jenna nods. "And I'm trying to listen to music."

Di and Naya both roll their eyes and start talking in a low tone.

"What do you mean you don't want to know?" says Di, her eyes pleading. "It's gossip! Everyone loves gossip."

"Well, I don't," I say as I widen my eyes.

"Why not?" Naya queries.

I sigh and put down my bottle of water. "Because obviously this person told you two about it because they could trust you to keep it a secret and if you tell me, you're breaking the promise you made to them."

"Mark won't care!" Dianna insists.

I groan. "What's the gossip about?"

"It's about what Cory is doing for your anniversary tomorrow!" they say in excited unison.

I roll my eyes. "And this wasn't supposed to be a surprise?"

They lie and shake their heads.

I get up, picking up my magazine and water bottle. "No thanks, gals. Tell it anyone else you want to, just not me...because maybe unlike you two, I like to have surprises in my relationship to keep it real and so that Cory and I can be true to each other."

"Whatever, Lea," Naya says. "But don't come crawling back to us, begging for mercy and pleading for us to tell you what it is."

I laugh to myself. "Don't expect THAT anytime soon."

I walk away, annoyed, and head to the one person who I know will always be able to comfort me.

-Cory-

"Hey babe," I get from the couch as Lea walks into my trailer. I pull her into a loving kiss, sucking on her sweet lips. "What are you doing here?"

Lea sighs. I sit back down on the couch and motion for her to sit on my lap. She smiles and kisses my cheek when she sits down. I wrap my arms around her waist and she wraps hers around my broad, running her fingertips through my hair.

"Well, I just came from the common room, where Dianna and Naya confronted me, begging for me to let them tell me what it was you were going to do for our anniversary," she says, looking into my eyes.

"How'd they find out?" I ask, my eyes widening.

"No idea," she says. "Probably Mark because they said if they told me, Mark wouldn't mind and I told them no way, I don't want to know. I love having surprises in our relationship."

I smile and lean up to kiss her gently on the mouth and she kisses me back.

"Wait...so Mark told them?" I ask as I repeat Lea's words in my mind. "I SPECIFICALLY asked him not to, oh my god!"

"Baby, don't get mad, please," Lea says, placing a hand carefully on my chest. "It doesn't matter now, anyway because I didn't find out and I can't wait to see it!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Part Two will be up soon, I know the title of this chapter didn't really suit it, but it'll make sense after Part Two comes out mostly likely tomorrow!

Thanks for reading 3 This story is also up on wattpad!

-Millie xox


	11. Chapter 8-Aventure Run pt 2

Secret Love

A Monchele Love Story

Chapter Eight-Adventure Run Pt 2

_NEXT DAY_

-Lea-

Last night, I couldn't sleep, I kept tossing and turning, worrying about what Cory's gift was and if it was going to be better than mine to him. I woke up, had breakfast and got dressed and I was heading out to check the mail, I saw a note attached to the front of the door. I pulled it off, tearing the sticky tape and read it carefully.

'**_Hey baby,  
Happy anniversary! I know this probably isn't the best way to start your morning, but I need you to get in your car and go straight to the place where we had our first date! I'll see you soon. _**

**_Love Cory_**'

I read it over a few times and decided there wasn't any use in just standing there, starring at the note, so I grabbed my keys, locked the door and headed to the sushi restaurant where Cory and I first went out.

When I got there, I looked around to see if he was there, but he wasn't inside the restaurant, on the street or anywhere else around me. I sighed. _Cory's up to something_, I thought in my head. _And I have no idea what it is!_  
Then I saw it at the back of the restaurant in the corner table where we had sat on our first ever date; a note.

I picked it up, smiling and read it:

'**_Hey baby,  
I know you're probably really confused, but you're doing so well! The next place you need to go to is sixteen minutes north of here, near the railway station where we picked up your friend a couple of years ago._**

**_-Love Cory'_**

I jump in my car, putting the note on the passenger's seat and start driving to the railway station. Once I've arrived, I pull up in front of the ticket sale booth and find a note on the closed door.

'**_Hey baby,  
Remember where we first met? How we looked at each other over the crowds of cast and crew members?...And I just knew you were...special and amazing before I'd even talked to you! Let's go BACK in time and go to the place where we had our absolute first conversation!_**

**_-Love Cory'_**

I get into my car once again and drive to the FOX studio, not bothering to lock my car as there are barely any people around (Usually there aren't on weekends).

I walk up to the door, peaking inside and seeing that there isn't anyone there. I'm guessing whoever's here today is on the other side of campus. I open the door (luckily it's not locked), and head straight for the vending machines near the common room. A note is hanging on the chips packet vending machine. I read it quietly to myself.

'**_Hey baby,  
I knew you'd remember where we first talked; it was one of the best conversations of my life! Anyway, you're almost there, keep going. The next place you have to go is right outside where we first kissed. Can't wait to see you!_**

**_-Love Cory'_**

I sigh and rip the note off of the vending machine, running back to the car park and finding another note taped to the ground.

'**_Hey baby,  
Remember when we first kissed here? It was amazing right? That's when I knew I loved you. Anyway, I hope you like the next note, I think they're your favourites!_**

**_-Love Cory'_**

"What?" I whisper to myself as I look around me. "Where is it?"

"Lea Michele?" I turn around and gasp.

"Hey Connor!" I exclaim. "What are you doing here?" Connor is one of Cory's roommates and close friends.

"Well, I have something for you," Connor says, smiling as he takes his hands away from his back and I see he's holding a big, beautiful bouquet of white roses. "Cory said they were your favourites."

He hands them to me. "They are," I lean in for a hug, patting his back. "Thank you, Connor."

"Oh, don't thank me," Connor chuckles. "Anyway, I'll leave you to it," he says and starts walking away.

I smile the beautiful flowers, smiling at how Cory remembered about a year ago when I'd told him they were my faves! I look at the note attached to them.

'**_Hey baby,  
you are getting so close now, only a couple more notes! I hope you're enjoying this; I know I am. Remember that time we saw each other outside that hotel about ten minutes from here and instead of talking and hanging out with Theo, you just talked to me that whole night? The look on his face was priceless! Anyway, if you go there, you'll find your last note. Miss you!_**

**_-Love Cory'_**

I close my car door after me, put my seatbelt on and head right to the hotel, excited for my last note.

I enter the hotel and as I walk in, something catches my eye. I turn and see the note hanging off one of the lobby chairs! I rush over to it, reading it carefully.

'**_Hey baby,  
Remember where I first watched Grease 2, and fell asleep? That was hilarious! If you remember, come over quickly. Can't wait to see you!_**

**_-Love Cory'_**

I sigh in relief as I pull into Cory's driveway. How could he even doubt that I didn't remember when he fell asleep during Grease 2? That was one of the funniest nights of my life! I lock my car and walk up the driveway, knocking on the door.

"It's open!" I hear one of Cory's roommates call.

I open the door and gasp at what I see. There's Cory kneeling down in the entrance to his house, holding a big piece of cardboard with lots of writing on them. Our favourite duet of ours, 'Faithfully', plays softly in the background. The room is lined with candles, the lights turned off so that only the small light from the sun outside comes in. None of Cory's roommates are around and just us two.

"Hey baby," Cory says and I blush and mime hi back. "Just read."

I look down at the cardboard rectangle he's holding and start reading.

'When I first met you, I knew you were something special, I knew you were perfect for one thing,' it says. 'And I also knew you were a star. It only took us about three years to confess our love for one another and I know since then, it's grown so much. I love you more than I'd ever thought I could.' Tears start to form in my eyes and one rolls down my cheek as I wipe it away. 'I never want to stop loving you...EVER. I can't live without you and usually I wouldn't say this after only a year together, but I have this crazy feeling that you're the one, and that you always have been. I love you so much and I can't go one day without thinking about you. I want to be around you so much, and I need you in my life more. I want you to be there when I walk up, come home or do anything stupid so that you can stop me.' This makes me giggle and I look into his eyes as he drops the piece of cardboard and walks forward.

He takes both of my hands into his and looks deeply into my eyes, wiping away my tears for a second.

"I love you," I say.

Cory holds a finger up to my lips, closing them.

"In the words of Finn Hudson, '_all you have to do is say yes_'," Cory says, smiling. "Lea Michele, will you move in with me?"

I smile, but then it fades away.

"No," I mutter.

The colour in Cory's face drains away and his eyes widened.

"What?" he cries as if someone just punched him in the heart. "You don't want to live with me?"

I close my eyes. "I mean, yes, of course, Cory! I will live with you!"

Cory frowns. "But you just said you wouldn't."

"No, I definitely will, just not here," I say, stroking his face gently. "Look, you have roommates, you can't just ask them to move out! I will live you in my house, okay?"

The colour comes back to Cory's face as he sighs in relief.

"Okay?" I ask again, kissing his cheek.

"Yes!" Cory says, pulling me into a very passionate, deep kiss, mixing our tongues together wonderfully. His hands find my waist, pulling me into him and I tangle my fingers in his hair, kissing him again and again and again.

"I love you so much," I say.

"I love you way more, you have no idea," Cory replies, pulling me into a hug and then another delicious kiss.

Cory loosens his arms around me, putting my feet carefully back on the ground, but keeping his hands on my hips and I keep mine around his neck.

"Now, we're going back to my place," I say. "Ooh, sorry, OUR place...I have to get used to that!"

Cory smirks. "We are?"

"Yep! I'm going to cook you lunch and then do ANYTHING, oh yes, ANYTHING you want in the bedroom," I answers sexily, leaning up and kissing his neck a few times.

"Really?" Cory smiles and I peck his lips.

"Mmmhhmm," I nod.

"Anything?" he asks.

"Absolutely anything," I reply and Cory laughs.

"Well then we'd better get going if you're going to do absolutely anything," Cory wiggles his eyebrows and me and I laugh hard.

I can't wait to move in with him!

* * *

Yay! They're finally moving in together! Hope you guys liked this one! Might be a bit late on the next chapter; it's me and my twin's birthday tomorrow and we're going away for a couple of days, but I'll take my computer and write in any free time I get! Any ideas? The next one will be up ASAP!

-Millie xox


	12. Chapter 9-Moving In, Moving On

Secret Love

A Monchele Love Story

Chapter Nine- Moving In, Moving On

-Lea-

The next day, I wake up in Cory's arms in my bed at 7:00. Thinking it's a bit early, I try to go back to sleep, but fail. I notice Cory's eyes are still closed and he's breathing drowsily. I turn around, his arm falling across my back, and I watch him for a minute. His beautiful face makes my heart melt, his lips slightly parted, gorgeous eyes just closed and the messy, bed hair perfects it!

After about five minutes, Cory slowly wakes up and rubs his eyes with one hand, the other still draped around me loosely.

"Good morning, beautiful," I say as he opens his eyes.

Cory smiles and I smile back. "Good morning, beautiful," he repeats to me.

I chortle and lean up, pushing my mouth up against his in a lovely morning kiss and separating his lips with mine.

"I can't wait to do this every morning," I say, winking at him.

Cory smirks back at me. "Me too, it's going to be amazing to live with you. I'm so excited!"

Cory leans down, pecking my lips, both of my cheeks, my nose, both of my closed eyes and then my forehead.

I smile when Cory's finishes kissing me and I open my eyes. "So, when are we starting?" I ask, running my hands up and down his chest.

"Anytime you want, sweetheart," replies Cory.

I lean up and kiss Cory's soft lips. "How about today?"

"Today?" Cory asks, raising his eyebrows.

I nod. "Yeah, we don't have anything better to do."

"Okay!" Cory exclaims, excited, pulling me in and kissing me firmly on the lips.

I smile when we pull apart.

((((()))))

-Cory-

After Lea and I get up, have breakfast and she's dressed, we drive over to my place so that I can get dressed and start packing.

After about ten minutes, Lea and I realise how hard this is going to be because we live about fifteen-thirty minutes away from each other and we're going to be making trips back and forth for the rest of the day; so we call in some help.

"Hey, Dianna," Lea says into the phone and I start folding my clothes into piles. "What are you up to?..Great! Could you please come over to Cory's and help us pack, it's a much bigger job than we thought it'd be."

Lea's silent for a minute while Dianna replies. "Okay, oh my gosh, thanks so much, Di!"

Lea hangs up and turns to me. "She'll be here in five minutes."

"Awesome," I say, smiling and pecking her cheek.

Lea calls Chord, Naya, Heather and Chris to come and help

Naya and Heather arrive a couple of minutes after Dianna and instantly start helping Lea with the clothes while Di sorts out the moving vans and what time they're coming.

I hear a knock on the door about five minutes later and see Chord's car in the driveway.

Ten minutes later, Chris arrives and then we REALLY start packing. I don't think I've ever seen so many people pack so vigorously at once! Naya and Heather work on my clothes, accessories and other small things, Chris and Lea work on the medium sized things like my draws and lamps, and Chord and I work on the large things like my bed, my television, my computer, my desk etc.

By lunch time, only HALF of my things are packed and loaded into the moving trucks and vans.

"Do you wanna have a break?" Lea asks everyone as she walks over to my and intertwines her fingers with mine.

After we've ordered pizza and it's arrived, we all sit around the back yard in comfy chairs, chatting, eating and drinking wine. Lea sits on my lap, her arms around my back and neck and her head resting on my shoulder.

"That bed is gonna be tough!" says Chord, biting into his pizza.

"I know, I'm a bit worried about it," I admit.

"You know who we should get in to help us!?" asks Chris, sitting up very excitedly.

"Who?" Lea frowns as she leans her head on mine.

"Darren!" Chris replies, smiling widely and eagerly.

Dianna frowns. "Darren from Glee? Darren Criss?"

"Yeah!" Chris says. "He's super strong and let's face it, none of the girls or I will be helping out with that monstrous bed."

"It's true," Heather adds.

"Great, I'll call him," Chris gets up and goes inside to phone Darren.

"Why do you need that bed anyway?" Naya says.

"Yeah, Lea, I thought you already had one," puts in Chord.

"Well, uh...actually Lea and I discussed it," I say, looking towards Lea and tightening my arm around her waist and the other over her legs.

"We thought we could use mine as ours because it'd just be easier to leave it there and Cory and I will share and the other one will be used by, um...additional people in the house," Lea finishes off, avoiding the actual words.

"Your kids?" Dianna says, hiding a smile.

"You're pregnant?" Heather says, her eyes widening.

Lea shakes her head quickly, sitting up. "No, no," she speaks loudly. "Definitely not. No, I'm not pregnant."

"Oh, okay," Heather says, sharing a confusing glance with Naya.

"Um, anyway," I say. "Lea's not pregnant, but maybe...someday-"

"She would be," Dianna cuts in. She picks up another piece of pizza and smiles at Lea and I.

"And it would be yours, Cory," says Chord.

Lea blushes.

I laugh.

"C'mon guys, let's face it," continues Heather. "You're moving in together." Heather turns her head towards Naya.

Naya turns to Lea and I, smiling. "Next comes the engagement, one year later..."

"You're married and trying for a baby," Chris says and he comes back from the house.

"Then, Lea you get pregnant and nine months later, guess what!" Dianna pronounces.

"You two are a happy couple with one or two kids, living in this huge mansion house and you're getting on with your lives," Chord finishes off.

"Wait...so, you guys just have our lives TOTALLY planned out for us?" I say, looking at Lea.

"This is insane, you know?" Lea rolls her eyes.

"Well, you both KNOW it's going to happen," says Heather, raising an eyebrow.

"Even if you do break up, you'll get back together eventually," says Chris. "Oh, and-by the way-Darren'll be here in ten."

"You guys are meant to be," Dianna states.

Chord sighs. "Usually I'm not one for sappy, romantic stuff, but I have to agree with Di."

Lea and I look at each other, unsure what to say next.

"You guys are either like Ross and Rachel from 'Friends'; you'll have lots of fights and break up heaps of times, but end up together in the end," Naya says, breaking the silence.

"OR, you'll be like Carlisle and Esme from Twilight and be together forever, with arguments and fights but no break ups," Chris says.

"Well...Can't Lea and I just be ourselves? Like create a new legendary famous couple that other people compare their relationship to?" I say.

Lea nods. "Yeah, can't we just be original?" She asks as she rubs my chest.

Chris sighs and Naya rolls her eyes. "Whatever."

"Don't listen to them, guys," Dianna says.

"Be whoever you want to be," Chord says.

I smile at Lea and she smiles back, kissing my lips softly.

"Okay, we'd better keep going if we're gonna be finished by the end of the day," Heather says.

-Lea-

By four o'clock in the afternoon, all of the boxes are packed and loaded into the trucks/vans and Cory's room is completely empty.

"Thanks for helping, guys," Cory says as everyone is about to get into their cars and head off including Cory and I.

"No problem," Darren says, smiling.

"We couldn't have done it without you," I add.

When Cory and I get back to my our place, we unload the boxes and put them in the living room, deciding to unpack everything tomorrow as we're both really tired from the day's work.

"I can't believe this is really happening," I say as I close the door after saying goodbye and thanking the moving truck/vans drivers.

"I know," Cory says, wrapping his arms around my shoulders, kissing my forehead.

I hug him back, smelling his scent from his t-shirt.

"Hey, I have a question," Cory says quickly.

I pull away from the hug, smiling up at him. "Yeah?"

Cory nods as he starts rubbing circles into my shoulders. "What did you think about what Naya and Chris said today? About us being 'together forever' and comparing us to that TV show couple?"

"Well...at first I thought they were psycho," I reply and Cory smiles slightly. "But, then it sort of made sense. I mean, no matter what happens we'll always love each other and always acre about one another, and even if we do break up a million times like Ross and Rachel, or even like _Finn_ and Rachel, we'll get back together in the end."

Cory smiles. "I think you're right, Lee," he looks deeply into my eyes. "No matter what, we'll end up together and you'll be the last kiss I have, the last love I have."

I lean up, needing his lips on mine and he pushes back powerfully. I thrust my tongue into his mouth, circling it around with his.

Cory starts kissing down my neck, running his hands all through my hair, over my back as he holds my head gently with one hand. I moan and scrunch his hair with my fingers tightly.

"I love you," I say as Cor places hot open-mouthed, sloppy kisses along my collar bone.

"I love you," he says.

He reaches down, grabbing my thighs and I jump up, wrapping my legs around his waist and his hands make their way to my butt, making me blush and kiss him harder.

Cory carries me to our room, lightly throwing me down onto my bed and quickly closing the blinds...

* * *

Hope you guys liked this one, sorry it took me a while; I explained in my last chapter! Any ideas? Please PM/inbox/email me if you have any :)  
Next one will be up soon.

-Millie xxo


	13. Chapter 10-Ever

Secret Love

A Monchele Love Story

Chapter Ten-Ever

-Lea-

"What!? This sucks!"

I jump up from the couch as Cory enters my trailer.

I run over to him, taking his face in my hands and stroking his cheeks gently. "I know, I know, but its okay."

We've just finished the second of Glee for Season Four and are starting to film the third where Brody-who is a new character-and Rachel kiss.

Cory and I have living together for about a month and strangely (luckily) enough haven't had more than a small argument or disagreement.

"This is bullshit! Why did Ryan do this!?" Cory yells.

I massage his shoulders, trying to calm him down. "Look, it's just a TV show, babe, it'll be over by the end of the week."

"I don't want another guy kissing MY girlfriend! How much does Ryan think he can get by me without me quitting!? I'm going to talk to him, this is stupid!" Cory shouts, tears almost forming in his eyes.

"Cory...Cory, look at me!" I say, but Cory continues to avoid any eye contact possible. "Cory, look at me!" I repeat and his eyes slowly find mine. "Just breathe, okay. Breathe."

Cory breathes in and out slowly and heavily.

"Everything is going to be fine, alright? I promise, it's just one episode," I say, although I'm not sure that's s true. "Plus, you really like Dean, don't you?"

Cory nods. "Yeah, I guess."

"So, please, just...don't get mad, it's not anyone's fault," I reply. "Well, it _is _k-kind of Ryan's, but it doesn't matter."

"I just don't want anybody else touching you, or kissing you, or making you uncomfortable," says Cory.

I sigh. "It's not like its real life or anything! It's Brody and Rachel not Dean and Lea."

I lean up, kissing him tenderly and running my hands up his arms to his neck.

"I promise it'll be over in a few minutes," I say. Cory nods and I think I've finally settle him down and he feels a lot better. (I hope.)

But by the end of the day-just after Dean and I have filmed the kissing scene, I can tell Cory is furious again.

It's silent on the ride home. I keep my hands on the wheel tightly, glancing at Cory every few minutes to check if he has moved, changed his expression or is looking anywhere else other than ahead, but every time I look at him, he's exactly the same. He sits there, starring at the road, not moving a muscle. His hands are gripping on to the edges of the seat as if he'll fall off at any moment if he lets go. His knuckles are white, eyes wide/frightened and lips pressed closely together.

When I pull into our driveway, he doesn't say anything and neither to do I. Both of us stay still, sitting in the car silently, waiting for the other one to speak. After a few minutes, I take a deep breath and say:

"Cory, you know it's not my fault."

Cory looks at me, his eyebrows raised, but I keep my eyes on my feet, pretending like I didn't even open my mouth and wishing I hadn't.

"I know," Cory says, stubbornly. "I just can't stop thinking about it."

Cory takes his seatbelt off and opens the car door.

"We have to talk about this," I say before he shuts the door.

Cory sighs. "Yeah, I know...good job, anyway, you're a great actress. Good luck."

"Cory!" I shout, but he's already closed the car door and is heading inside. I run my fingers through my hair, holding my head in my hands.

-Cory-

I sit down on the couch, closing my eyes and trying to get the image out of my mind.

"Cory," I hear Lea whisper a couple of minutes later. She sits down beside me on the couch, our legs just touching.

"Look, I know you're mad...but you don't need to take it out on me," she says.

I roll my eyes, but luckily Lea doesn't see.

"It's over now, can't we just forget about it?" asks Lea, frowning.

I take my head out of my hands and look into her big eyes as they fill with tears. "You don't know what it's like! You don't know what it's like to see YOUR girlfriend with a better, hotter version of yourself. Imagine if _I_ had to have a make out session with Naya...or Heather while we're dating for the show like you did with Dean. How would YOU feel?"

Lea's mouth hangs open. "First of all," she yells, holding up one finger. "Dean and I are just friends, nothing more! It's Brody and Rachel that kissed; I would never ever kiss someone else while I'm in a relationship with you. And second of all if you're comparing Heather and Naya with me-I'm sorry...YOUR girlfriend-are you saying that they're a 'hotter' and 'better' version of me?"

I run my hand through my hair. "Of course not, Lea! You're the hottest and best version of you and that's not what I'm saying!"

"Well then, what are you-"

"Can you just let me speak?!" I say and Lea looks taken aback. "Please..."

She sighs, relaxing back down on the couch. "Go ahead."

"I've never had something like you before...ever," I start, holding back the tears. "I've never had something so fucking special that it makes me not want to be myself anymore. It makes me want to be so much better and worth so much more. You make me want to be better and, somehow, it is an amazing feeling and I love it more than anything. I love you more than anything. I can't lose you. I can't lose you ever, and when I saw you with Dean it made me realise what it would be like without you and how awful it would be if we broke up and you were with someone else. I need you to understand that when I see you with somebody else, it makes me furious and it makes me want to not live anymore."

Lea basically jumps on top of me, connecting our lips instantly, running her fingers through my hair and I run mine down her back to her butt.

"You're my hero, you know that...I know you do," Lea says when we pull apart for breath. "I would never cheat on you with anyone, because, baby, you're the best, hottest version of you to me. Dean doesn't mean anything to me other than a friend. I like him, he's nice and sweet, but I'm in LOVE with you."

I cup her head with my hands, kissing her lips lovingly. "Never leave me," I say and I rub our noses together, making her smile.

"I'll never ever leave you if you never ever leave me," Lea says back. "I don't ever want to be without you."

We kiss again and I wrap my arms around her back, holding her body tightly to mine, our lips still touching.

For the rest of the night and into the next morning, Lea and I stay together, talking, kissing and holding one another, never wanting to leave each other.

Ever.

* * *

The next one will be up soon! I hope you liked this one, I love jealous Cory ;)

-Millie xox


	14. Chapter 11-Safe

Secret Love

A Monchele Love Story

Chapter Eleven-Safe

-Cory-

One night, Lea and I are lying in bed, talking and flicking through the television channels, looking for something good to watch. Lea lies on top of me, her head resting on my chest, my arms around her waist as I hold her close to me, and her arms lying on top of mine, stroking my forearms.

Lea turns her head and goes to kiss my cheek, but I quickly turn my head towards her, connecting our lips in an unexpected, sloppy kiss. Lea smiles when we pull apart.

As Lea changes the channel, we hear a knock on the door.

"Ughh," we both groan.

"Just leave it," I say.

"No, babe, it could be something important," Lea says. She tries to get up, but I tighten my arms around her waist, pulling her back down onto my lap.

Lea laughs.

"I doubt it would be something important at nine o'clock at night," I reply. "You're in your cute little pyjamas, anyway, just stay."

Lea blushes, but somehow gets out of my arms and heads to the door.

"Theo?" I hear Lea shriek a few moments later.

-Lea-

"Theo?" My eyes widen as I open the door. "W-What are you doing here?"

"I came back for you," Theo says, trying to do his best hopeful smile.

I roll my eyes, scoffing. "Theo, we broke up almost two years ago!"

"I still want you," Theo says, ignoring my rude tone.

I avoid eye contact with him, looking at my feet.

"Lea, what's going on?" Cory asks. I whip my head around, wishing he'd just stayed in bed.

"U-Um...nothing, Cor, why don't you just go back t-to bed and I'll be there soon," I stammer, pushing the door over-but not fully closing it-and hiding Theo.

"Who's at the door?" says Cory with a serious look in his eye. "I thought I heard you say Theo before."

"Um, no," I say, shaking my head from side to side. "No, he's not."

"Uh, yes, I am!" Theo calls from outside.

I close my eyes, wanting this to not be happening.

"Lea, who are you talking to?" asks Theo.

Cory walks over to me. I look into his eyes, pleading him not to. He ignores me, opening the door fully and looking at Theo.

"Cory?" Theo asks, frowning. "Why are you hanging out with him? You can't do that!"

"Um, yes, she can," Cory defends me. "She can do whatever she wants!"

"Theo, why are you even here!?" I almost shout, but I stop myself before letting go. "We broke up AGES ago! Oh, and don't tell me what to do, Theo. I'm not your girlfriend anymore, you can't boss me around."

"Why are you guys hanging out? Why is he at your house at nine in the night?" Theo says, raising his voice.

"Why are YOU at our house at nine in the night?" Cory shoots back, stepping front of me. I put my hand on his back, trying to calm him down, but I have a feeling he's just getting started.

"OUR house?" shouts Theo. "You're living with him? God, please tell me it's just like a friend thing!"

"Theo, I think it'd be best if you left now," I say, clearing my throat.

"No, we're living together," Cory says. "As a couple." Cory reaches down, trying to intertwine our fingers, but I pull my hand away; wanting to not aggravate Theo anymore.

"I can't believe this, Lea! You're dating him AND living with him!?" yells Theo.

I slowly nod. "Honestly, Theo, this isn't any of your business! You need to leave," I say. I reach for the door handle and go to shut it, but Theo grabs my wrist, squeezing it tightly and digging his short nails into my skin. "OW!" I shriek.

"Hey, don't touch her!" Cory shouts, stepping in front of me and pulling Theo's hand off of me.

"What are gonna do about it, huh?!" Theo says, threateningly. He pushes passed the door and I, almost knocking me off my feet. I stumble backwards hitting my back on a low picture frame hanging up on the wall.

My breath catches in my throat and things suddenly start to become dizzy.

I grab the chair closest to me, steadying myself and standing upright as I push down on my feet.

While I'm finding my ground, Cory pushes on Theo's chest hard and that makes his lean back, but he almost immediately pushes Cory back.

"Guys, stop!" I shout, closing my eyes.

"Shut up, Lea!" Theo growls.

"Don't talk to her like that you dickhead!" Cory screams, whipping his hand up quickly and punching Theo on the side of his face.

Theo falls to the ground about a metre in front of me. I squeal and stare at Cory.

"Cory!" I say, my eyes wide and mouth half-open. I'm completely surprised and to be honest, very turned on!

"He deserved, Lee," Cory says back to me.

Theo picks himself up off the ground and tries to punch Cory, but Cory ducks, slapping Theo and making him fall to the ground again. Theo lies on the ground for a minute and I start to think he's totally knocked out. Blood drips from his mouth and a bruise is starting to form on the side of his face.

Cory and I are silent, waiting for him to move and wondering to ourselves what to do if he doesn't. We don't even glance at each other.

Suddenly, in a flash, Theo grabs my ankle firmly, pulling my leg out from underneath me and making me fall rapidly to the ground, hitting my head hard on the wall. I scream in pain.

Cory runs over to me, ripping Theo's hand off of my ankle and turning him over. He punches him multiple times in the face as tears form in my eyes. I crawl away bit by bit, holding the part of my head that got hit and trying my best not to move my hurt ankle or put pressure on it. Tears fall from eyes as I watch Cory punch, kick and slap Theo and Theo do the same back; it's not even a little bit hot anymore. For some reason I can't look away, it's like a bad car crash, you just can't stop starring but you feel bad for it...

Finally, after about five minutes of fighting, after both of them are completely tired out, Cory gets off Theo and yells at him to get out of our house.

"Don't ever come here again!" Cory cries as blood starts oozing out of his mouth. "Don't ever talk to Lea again, don't look at her, don't think about her, and most importantly, don't ever touch her again!"

Theo holds his middle finger up at Cory and turns to me, glaring. He then walks out. "You were never worth it, Lea," he says before closing the door and leaving.

More tears gush down my face, wetting my pyjamas and making my eyes sting and my face sticky.

Cory rushes over to me when Theo has left and cups my head in his hands, studying my face. "Lea, are you okay?"

I shake my head. "I think I broke my ankle, I can't even move it a little bit without it causing a tsunami of pain! My head hurts so much, Cor."

"C'mon, we'll take you to the hospital," Cory says, going to pick me up, but I stop him.

"Are you okay?" I ask. I stroke his face gently, running my fingers over his bruises and cuts.

"I'm fine, but you're not, let's go," Cory replies as he wraps his arms under me, picking me up, bridal style.

I grab a tissue before we can walk out the door, wiping the blood off of Cory's mouth and kissing his lips sweetly.

-Cory-

When we arrive at the hospital, they take Lea into the emergency room and tell me I'm not allowed in while they check her ankle and head. So, I go down to the bathroom and clean all of the blood off my face and washing my cuts and bruises with water.

About an hour later, the doctor calls me in, saying that I can come and see Lea now that they've checked her foot and head over.

I walk into the ER, standing next to the bed that Lea's sitting on. I take her hand in mine, kissing it and squeezing it comfortingly.

"Well, it's not broken, it's only temporarily sprained," the doctor says. "And your head injury isn't anything too serious; it's only a small cut with a tiny bit of blood; nothing to worry about."

Lea and I sigh at the good news in relief, smiling at each other.

"Thank you," we say as we walk out of the hospital, (Lea on crutches).

When Lea and I get home, I help her change into different pyjamas and I change too, wanting to get out of my 'battle clothes' as all I think about his how drunken Theo must've been.

Lea and I crawl into bed, snuggling under the sheets. I hold her close to me, wrapping my arms tightly around and she wraps hers around me. I kiss the top of her head, stroking her hair and rubbing her back.

"Thank you," Lea says, nuzzling further into my chest.

I don't have to ask what for like usual; I know what she means.

I smile and kiss her forehead. "You're welcome, babe, anything for you."

We fall asleep, cradled in each other's arms, safe and sound.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope you guys liked it :) Next One will be up soon, PS: there's an important event coming up! Can anyone guess?

-Millie xxox


	15. Chapter 12-At Least

Secret Love

A Monchele Love Story

Chapter Twelve-At Last

-Cory-

~Two Years Later~

I was going over my speech in my head as I paced around me and Lea's house, looking for any scented candles we had.

"Tell me again why you're doing this after only three years?" Chris asked.

"Look, Chris, I know you don't really approve of this, but it's happening...really," I said.

Chris sighed. "Fine."

I'd gotten Chris, Dianna and Heather over to help me set up and cook dinner. They were three of my friends who knew the most about romance (I thought).

"Well, I'm totally for it," Heather says.

Heather's husband and baby girl, Stacey, are at home right now. The first thing Heather said when she walked into the house was that it was hard to tear herself away from them.

"I think you guys are a really great couple," Heather adds.

The last episode of Glee just aired a few weeks ago and Dianna, Heather, Chris and I hadn't seen each other since, so I thought it'd be a great way to get some help and have time to catch up as well.

Dianna starts lining up the candles along all the window sills in the kitchen/dining room and the entrance to the house. "I have to agree with HeMo, you guys _do_ makes a perfect couple," she says. "But...what she says n-"

"Don't say it," I say. "Don't even think it."

"I'm sure she'll say yes anyway," says Chris, being more supportive than I'd expected. "She loves you, I know she does."

I smile at him. "A-Anyway, just don't say anything about her not saying yes, please...I've been trying to keep that thought out of my mind all day."

-Lea-

"Why are we here? Is this another scavenger hunt Cory's sending me on?" I ask.

"No, no," Amber says as we get out of her car.

"We thought you'd just want to have a special afternoon snack with us!" Jenna suggests.

"I mean, when was the last time we all really sat down together and talked?" Naya rhetorically asked.

"Three weeks?" Amber answers absentmindedly.

Jenna waves off Amber's comment. "It seems like forever," she says, grinning.

"Plus, we all miss you, Lee," Naya says, smiling slightly.

"Okay," I sigh as we enter the cafe. "But it can't be too long; otherwise I'll miss Cory too much."

Jenna and Amber 'aww' and Naya rolls her eyes.

"Ugh, you romantic saps! Don't worry you'll be home in plenty of time," says Naya, scoffing a little. "**_And you won't miss Cory too much_**," she mimics in my voice.

I hide a smile. "That is not what I sound like," I say, pointing a finger at her seriously. But I burst out laughing anyway.

After Naya, Jenna, Amber and I have finished eating and talked a heap, I tell them I should get going. Suddenly, they all check their phones and shake their heads at one another.

I frown. "What was that?"

"N-Nothing," Amber says, smiling.

"C'mon, Lee, why don't we...go shopping!?" Jenna exclaims excitedly, making a few people turn their attention towards us.

I stop myself from shaking my head no. "W-Well, it's getting a bit late, it's almost four thirty," I reply, looking at each of them and feeling worse. "P-Plus, Cory'll need help making dinner, I...I jus-"

"Please, Lea," Naya puts on her puppy eyes.

I sigh.

"It will only be short," Amber nods. "We promise."

Jenna smiles at me and I give in. "Okay, fine," I say, smiling, but really I'm wishing I was at home with Cor.

-Cory-

Once Kevin, Chord, Chris and Darren are all in their suits and the girls are in their dresses, I get them to the candles.

I quickly text Amber, Naya and Jenna and they text back, telling me they'll be there in ten minutes.

-Lea-

I wait for Naya, Amber and Jenna outside the bathroom.

When they all come out, my jaw drops and I hide a smile.

"Oh my gosh!" I say, my eyes wide as I smirk.

"Do you like?" asks Naya, moving her eyebrows up and down.

I giggle.

They're all dressed in white silk dresses with faded pink belt and their hair put into curly/messy buns at the top of their heads with a fake pink rose-matching the belt-pinned next to their buns. They all have silk gloves coming up to their elbows.

"What are you wearing?!" I exclaim, laughing. "Is it just me, or am I the only sensible one here?"

Jenna laughed.

"Aren't we fabulous?" Amber says, chortling.

"You guys look like you've just come from a wedding," I say, hiding my jealousy of the beautiful dresses verywell. I smile. "Why are you getting dressed up? I thought we were leaving now...?"

"Yes, but we thought we'd end this afternoon on a high!" Jenna says. I can see she's hiding something."

I frown. "Oh, okay..."

On the way back in Amber's car, it's pretty awkward. I eye the girls and wait for them to tell me something that they're keeping from me. I sit in the front seat next to Amber and she keeps her eyes on the road, not even shifting her hands from the wheel. Naya and Jenna sit in the back seat, sometimes whispering to each other, which makes even more suspicious than I already am.

When we arrive at me Cory's, I grab my bag and hop it; eager to see Cory and get out of this awkward to get out of this uncomfortable situation.

I frown and stop my eyes from widening as Amber, Naya and Jenna get out too, closing their doors. I wave it off, thinking they're probably just walking me to the door to say goodbye.

"Okay, bye, guys," I say as I take off my shoes and open the door.

They all smile at me.

"What?" I ask them, frowning.

They point behind me.

I turn around. My eyes widen and I break into a wide smile.

On my left is a line of the men from Glee in clean suits and ties and on my right are the women from Glee in the same dresses that Naya, Amber and Jenna are wearing and have their styled in the same way.

In the middle-between the two lines is my beautiful Cory in an amazingly spotless tux.

The men on the left and the women on the right, burst into an acapella version of Taylor Swift's 'Love Story' as Naya, Jenna and Amber join the line of girls. The women sing the high parts and the men, the lower and lowest parts.

Cory stands at the end of the two lines and starts singing the first lines of the lead.

"

**_We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air_**," he sings, then gestures to me.

I raise my eyebrows and Cory nods.

I take a deep breath and sing

"

**_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd_**"

Cory continues on:

"

**_And say, "Hello,"  
Little did I know..."_**

"**_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet_**" I sing.

"**_And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said..."_** Cory sings

"**_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes_**."" I smile at Dianna and Chris as I pass them.

"**_So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
Oh, oh."_** Cory winks at me and I blush.

"**_'Cause you were Romeo – I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet_**."" I say.

**_"But you were everything to me,  
I was begging you, "Please don't go."  
And I said..." _**I know Cory means every word of it.

"**_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."" _**I sing as I pass Melissa and Chord

"**_Juliet, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes.""_** Cory sings.

"**_Oh, oh."_** We sing in unison.

"**_I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And I said..." _**Cory takes the lead again.

""**_Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think_**."" I sing as I reach Cory and smile at him, tears in my eyes. The men and women from Glee finish off their acapella background part.

"**_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said_**..." Cory does as the last line says and goes down on one knee, pulling out a **_beautiful_**princess cut diamond ring.

"Oh my gosh," I gasp at the amazing ring.

Cory takes a deep breath. I look into his eyes. My heart melts as I look from him, to the ring and back again. "Lea, when I first met you I didn't know what to think. I didn't know what you were like, I just knew that you were special...something else. And just like that song said, you're everything to me. I want, more than anything, for you to be my everything for the rest of my life."

I quickly wipe away the tears as they stream down my face.

"Bob Marley once said that 'Only once in your life, I truly believe, you find someone who can completely turn your world around', and I've already found her. It seems I found the perfect one about a billion years ago and I'm only proposing NOW," he says.

I giggle, blushing as more tears pour down my face and I wipe them away.

"Lea, I love you so much," Cory goes on. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes, I will marry you!" I scream excitedly.

Cory hurriedly takes the ring out of the box as a few tears form in his eyes, and places it gently on my finger.

I jump on Cory in a massive hug and everyone applauds. I run my fingers through Cory's hair, as he spins me around in his arms, and we kiss passionately.

"Engaged at last," Cory whispers to me and I kiss him hard on the lips.

* * *

Next one will be up A.S.A.P! Hope you liked it :)

-Millie xox


	16. Chapter 13-Not Enough Time?

Secret Love

A Monchele Love Story

Chapter Thirteen-Not Enough Time?

**_Before I start, I just want to stay that it a felt a bit wrong/awkward writing this because of Cory Monteith's recent death. I can't imagine what his friends, family and Lea are going through. My thoughts and prayers are with all of them, including his fans. If any of you are offended by me continuing this story after Cory has just passed away then please tell me and I will consider deleting it or finishing this as the last chapter. I tried to be as sensitive as I could in this part._**

**_Other than that, I hope you enjoy it!_**

-Lea-

For the next few days, Cory and I tell almost everyone we know about our good news, including our parents and other family members. Everyone is excited and congratulates us which makes Cory and me happier than ever.

We've been avoiding the wedding planning as every time we told someone about our engagement, they'd tell us constantly about it is to plan a full wedding, even if they'd had one or not.

One night when we're having dinner together-about two weeks after we've gotten engaged-Cory looks up at me and smiles.

"I think we should start tomorrow," he says.

I raise my eyebrows. "Really?"

He nods and reaches for my hand, squeezing it tightly. "Yep, I think it's about time. I mean, we're going to have forever to plan it. Everyone's saying how hard it is and I think we should begin if it's going to be incredibly difficult."

I smile and lean over, kissing his lips lightly before turning back to my meal.

"Is that a yes from my beautiful fiancé?"

I blush. "Of course," I reply.

~Next~Day~  
~ ~ ~

-Cory-

I wake up late, at about a quarter past twelve, and walk out into the living room where Lea is sitting on the couch with Dianna, Heather and Chris surrounding her. The table in front of them is covered in pieces of paper, folders, pictures and CDs/DVDs.

I walk up to Lea, kissing her hair and frightening her.

"Hey baby," she says, smiling. She leans up and pecks my cheek.

"What are we up to?" I ask, rubbing my eyes and finally fully waking up.

"Lots!" Chris exclaims, smirking at me. "Slept in, I see?"

I roll my eyes. "As usual," I chuckle. "Anyway, I'm going to have some lunch and then I'll come and help you guys."

"Oh, Cory, don't worry," Dianna says shaking her head.

"Take it from me, Cory," Heather pitches in. "You don't have to do anything except find a best man, get a tux and turn up."

I frown and look and Lea who looks equally confused.

"But...I-I want help," Lea says, pouting and making me fall even more in love with her.

"That's why you have us," Heather says, shrugging.

"But, I want Cory's help," Lea reaches for my forearm, holding it in both of her hands.

I laugh and lean down and kiss her cheek. "You will, honey."

For the rest of the day, Heather, Chris and Dianna stay and help Lea, waving me off every now and then when I ask if there's anything I can do.

Finally, at about four o'clock, they decide that they've had enough wedding planning-that's not even THEIR wedding, I might add-and leave.

As I'm helping Lea clean up the papers, folders etc. that they used, I stop and turn to her. She's facing away from me, flipping through a phone book. I grab her hand and pull her towards me, making her turn around and face me. I wrap my arms around her waist and lean down, kissing her lips softly. She kisses me back, running her fingers through my hair.

"What was that for, Mr.?" She says, smiling at me as our bodies sort of linger together.

"I'm just really glad you're marrying me," I say and peck her lips. "I'd hate to see you with anyone else."

Lea blushes and leans up, connecting our lips once more.

-Five Months Later-

-Lea-

I wake up bright and early on Monday morning, letting Cory sleep in and call my Mum to come over to help. Ever since Cory and I announced that we were engaged, Mum and Dad decided to move to LA for about five-ten months to be there for the wedding and help us plan it.

I have a quick breakfast, and by the time I'm finished, Mum's just arrived and Cory's waking up.

By three thirty that afternoon, just after Mum's left and we've packed up, I turn to Cory in tears.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he instantly asks as tears fall down my face.

"I can't do it...we can't do it," I say.

Cory's eyes widen. "What? Are you saying we can't get married!?" he almost yells.

I quickly shake my head, wiping away my tears, and a look of relief crosses his face. "No, of course not. I'm just saying th-that we won't have enough time!" I shriek. I try to stop myself from crying even more, but it's useless.

Cory wraps his arms around me tightly and I hug him back.

"Lee, of course we'll have time, I know we will," he tries to reassure me. "I promise, we'll keep going into the night until we're too tired to do it anymore and it we'll do it all day every day for the next three months until the wedding."

I frown and pause for a second, but then burst into more tears. "No, no, no! We're not gonna have enough time at all, we still have to figure out the cake, we only just got my dress, we were supposed to send out the invitations last week and still haven't done it, I need to figure out what my hair and make is going to look like, you have to find a best man, the girls have to find bridesmaid dresses and we STILL have to get a caterer!" I say in a rapid speed.

"Lea, shhh, shhh," Cory says, stroking my back and hair calmly as he pulls me into another big hug. "Everything is going to be okay, I promise. We'll move back the date if we have to."

I pull away and start again. "No, because then we'll have to reprint the invites and just change the date on them, send them out, contact the caterer, the cake people, I'll have another anxiety attack, everyone will have to-"

Cory cuts me off, pressing his lips to mine and taking all of the oxygen out of my body.

I breathe deeply when we pull apart.

"We'll figure it out, okay?" he says, wiping away my tears.

I sigh and slowly nod, kissing him again.

"Everything's going to be alright," he says, looking deeply into my eyes.\\

* * *

Hope you guys liked this one! I know it wasn't very 'eventful' but the next one definitely will be. The wedding's coming up! Yay! Chapter Fourteen might take a bit longer to upload and to write, but it should be up by Sunday

(In Loving Memory Of Cory Monteith. Rest In Peace.)

-Millie xox


	17. Chapter 14-The Earth and The Heaven

Secret Love

A Monchele Love Story

Chapter Fourteen-The Earth and The Heaven To You

-Dianna-

"Lea?" I say.

Lea snaps out of her daydream. "What is it?"

"Are you okay?" I ask, worried.

We're sitting in the bathroom of the FOX Glee building.

"No...no, I'm not okay," Lea says, standing up and starting to pace around. "I'm getting married...I can't do this! Oh my gosh..."

Little beads of sweat start to form on her brow as she breathes in and out quickly.

"Lea, honey...calm down, everything is going to be okay," I try to cool down, but all she does is pace more and lean over the sink as if she's about to throw up.

I walk over to her and rub her back.

"What if it isn't? What if something goes wrong...oh no, did we get enough flowers!? What if one of the rows has one less bunch of flowers on either ends of the lines, everything will be wrong!" Lea cries, sitting down and putting her head in her hands.

"Lee, everything is going to be okay, I promise," I say, continuously rubbing her back as she holds back tears.

"I need Heather," she says.

"Heather?"

Lea nods. "Yes, I need her right now."

-Cory-

"How's Lea going?" I ask.

Heather shrugs. "I have no idea," she replies as she fixes Naya's hair. "I'm sure she's okay, though."

Suddenly, Dianna bursts through the door of the common room.

"Guys, Lea's not okay! She's almost in tears," Dianna shrieks, puffing.

"What?" I say, jumping to my feet.

Dianna finally catches her breath, and says, "Look, Cory, don't worry...she'll be fine, I think. She asked for you, Heather."

"Really?" Heather says, raising her eyebrows and taking her hands around from Naya's head.

Dianna nods. "You're her only friend who has done this before."

"Can I see her?" I ask.

Naya laughs. "Most definitely not, it's bad luck. Don't you know that?"

I roll my eyes. "I'm sure everything will be fine. I want to see her." I walk towards the door, but Dianna stops me and shakes her head.

"No, Cory, I think that's a bad idea," Dianna and Heather nod.

"Fine," I sigh.

Heather walks out the door and I stand there worried with Naya and Dianna.

"Um...hello!? I'd like to walk down the aisle with my hair properly done!" Naya yells and Dianna quickly helps her.

-Lea-

I embrace Heather in a huge hug when she enters.

"Guys, what's going on?"Amber says, entering the bathroom.

I breathe deeply. "I don't think I can do this!" I say, holding back more tears.

"Are you kidding? Of course you can," Amber says. "Cory is the Earth and the heaven to you!"

"Not helping," I reply absentmindedly, leaning over the sink.

"Lea, cold feet are very common," Heather says, rubbing my back and pushing my bangs out of my eyes. "You love Cory, don't you?"

I nod without hesitation.

"Yes?" Heather raises her eyebrows.

I nod again. "More than anything."

"And you want to marry him, right?" Amber asks.

I nod. "Of course."

"Then why are you doing this to yourself?" says Heather.

"I'm just scared...what if something goes wrong?" I say.

"Nothing will go wrong, I promise," Heather reassures.

Amber walks over to me and pulls me into a hug. "We'll make sure everything is totally fine, okay?"

I nod, feeling a lot better. "Thank you, both of you," I reply when we pull out of the hug.

For the next half an hour, Heather, Amber and Dianna help me fix my make-up, do my hair and (like they promise) when it's time to go, everything is perfect.

The huge entrance/common area is decorated neatly with lights, flowers and lines of chairs with everyone seated and the band up the front. All of the previous furniture has been moved to the storage closets and the presentation screen at the back has been decorated with flowers and is playing a slide show of pictures of Cory and I by ourselves, and other pictures of us with the Glee Cast, friends and family.

A beautiful rendition of 'Faithfully' (instrumental) plays as the bridesmaids-Jenna, Amber, Vanessa, Naya, Melissa and Heather walk down the aisle. But before Dianna can step on the carpet to start walking, I grab her arm, pulling her back to me.

"Lea, you can do this," she says, brushing some hair out of my eyes, before I can say anything. "You're about to get married! This is the happiest day of your life."

I pull her over to the side-out of the way-as the men from Glee start walking down and the flower girl-my little cousin-and the ring bearer-Cory's nephew.

"It's not that," I say, tears forming in my eyes. I take a deep breath. "Okay, I have to tell you something, but you have to promise not to tell ANYONE!" I speak quickly.

Dianna nods fast. "Okay, I promise, I won't say anything. You can trust me, Lee, what is it?"

"I'm pregnant," I say.

Dianna's eyes widen. "What!?"

A few people turn around, waiting for the maid of honour to walk down the aisle with the best man (Dianna and Cory's brother Shaun).

"Shh!" I say.

"I can't believe this! Oh my gosh, why did I promise to not tell, this is so big!" gasps Dianna.

"Not even Cory knows!" I exclaim, holding my head in my hands. "You cannot tell anyone, you promised, Di. You and my Mum are the only two in the entire world who know about this. You have to keep your mouth ZIPPED."

Dianna nods. "I swear, I won't tell a soul."

"Dianna, are you ready?" Shaun comes up behind us. "Everyone's waiting."

Di nods and smiles to me. "We'll talk about this later?" she asks and I nod.

"Go, go, you're holding up the wedding," I say, motioning her to start walking.

Mum walks down next with Uncle Callum and then Dad walks up to me.

"Are you ready, sweetheart?" he says, linking arms with me.

I nod and smile at him as we take our first steps down the aisle.

-Cory-

I watch Lea walk down the aisle, with her arm resting on her father's. She looks so beautiful I just want to run up to her and kiss her so hard on the lips, she can barely stand.

She floats down the aisle, everyone admiring her, a few people-including her mother and I-almost in tears of joy, and every pair of eyes on her and her Dad.

When they reach the altar Lea's Dad kisses her on the cheek and places her hand in mine, then steps to the side.

"You look so beautiful," I whisper as she steps in front of me and we hold each other's hands.

Lea smiles. "So do you."

The wedding celebrant starts talking, but I don't even know what he's saying because I can't listen. I stare into Lea's eyes, holding her soft hands tightly in mine, and everyone around us disappears in my mind. In this moment, it's just two.

"Cory?" Chord whispers from behind me.

"Yeah?" I whisper back.

"Your vowels?" Chord says, raising his eyebrows in anticipation.

"Oh, okay," I look toward the celebrant-embarrassed-and he nods.

I take a deep breath.

"Lea, I've known you for about six years, and I can't imagine being here and standing with any other woman in the world. You're my perfect girl, my everything. The first time I saw you, I instantly thought you were the most beautiful girl in the world and after our first conversation from the vending machines right over there, I knew you were special, perfect and I didn't really want to admit this, but you were the one...I thought," I talk slowly, never wanting this day or moment to end, as Lea's eyes fill with tears. "It seemed strange to me that after a five minute chat I'd found the perfect girl that I planned to marry one day. And it took about three years for us to confess our love for each other, but I can honestly say it was worth the wait. I'm so happy that you are you and no one else because, I wouldn't be able to stand marrying anybody else in the whole world."

Everyone 'aw's and tears form in my eyes.

Lea smiles and starts her vows.

"Cory, after we had that talk in front of the vending machines on the first day of shooting Glee, I didn't actually have a proper sleep for about the next three years. I couldn't get you off my mind, everywhere I went I would think of you, something would remind me of you or I'd remember one of our stupid inside jokes. When we kissed for the first time in the parking lot just outside, that was the first night I slept for a proper ten hours and the next day, I felt like a new person." a tear rolls down Lea's cheek and she quickly wipes it away. "We've stayed awake for the whole night just talking to each other for how many nights?"

"Too many," I say, laughing and others giggle.

Lea smiles. "Well, I want more than anything for us to never stop having those long night talks, or the ones where we just stared at each other and laid in each other's arms, appreciating every bit of each other's company. It might not seem like it, but those were the best nights of my life. I never thought I'd find the perfect man and now that I have, I feel like someone needs to wake me up from a dream. I feel like this isn't real. I want to stay with you forever and ever. I was so afraid that the wedding wasn't going to be perfect like I wanted it to. But I'm so glad that we picked the place that we first met for the venue, picked my Mum's best friend for the caterer, picked our closest friends and family only..." Lea wipes away another tear before finishing off her vows. "But mostly I'm so very glad that I picked you, because my life will never be the same-or different-if you hadn't saved me. Cory, you're the Earth and the heaven to me, and I can't wait for you to be my husband. "

After Lea and I say 'I do' and have placed the rings on each other's fingers, the celebrant says the words I've been dying to hear ever since I met Lea, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

As soon as he finishes that sentence, I grab Lea's waist, pulling her into a perfect kiss. I push my tongue into her mouth as she gently strokes my cheeks and reciprocates with her tongue. I wrap my arms tightly around her waist, never wanting to let her go. Everyone bursts into applause when Lea and I pull away. I hug her, burying my head into her neck and kissing her earlobe.

We turn towards the audience who are all on their feet in a standing ovation. I take Lea's hand in mine. She leans up and kisses my cheek.

We walk back down the aisle, hand in hand, as everyone cheers and a few people through confetti.

* * *

Hi guys! Sorry Chapter Fourteen took so long, I wanted it to be perfect. I've only ever been to one wedding in my life which was when I was a little kid and I can't really remember it at all, but I worked from things I've seen on film and heard from others, and I hope this is as close to a reality wedding as possible!

Anyway, sorry it took a while, my Internet was down all weekend. But I hope you enjoyed this one, it's one of my favourites :) Chapter Fifteen will be up soon.

-Millie xox


	18. Chapter 15-Married Now

Secret Love

A Monchele Love Story

Chapter Fifteen-Married Now

-Cory-

After Lea and I have made our way out of the common area/entrance of FOX Glee, everyone gets into their cars and heads back to me and Lea's house where some friends have been setting up for our (after) ceremony. When we get there, we walk out the back and are astonished at what we see. The trees surrounding the green grass are festooned with lights and ribbons and there are lots of little tables with seats around them in a circle and then the long table up the front-near where the band is-for Lea and I, the brides maids, maid of honour and best man. Lea quickly runs upstairs to change into a beautiful knee-length red dress, that she claims is much more comfortable than her actual wedding dress.

I squeeze Lea's hand as we walk over to our seats. She smiles and winks at me.

The table that we're sitting at is next to the huge patio where the band is setting up right now and where the small stage is where later on the best man, maid of honour and any others that want to will make their speeches. In front of the stage is a standard dance floor, where they're laying out 'fixable and flexible' linoleum flooring for everyone to dance on.

Once everyone is seated and the meals have been served, my Dad gives a quick toast and we start eating.

A few waiters are passing around drinks. One of them comes over to Lea and me with a tray of champagne glasses and I gratefully take one. Lea reaches for one, but then takes her hand away as if instantly changing her mind.

"N-No thanks," she says, avoiding eye contact and returning back to her meal.

"What was that?" I frown as I lean in closer to her.

Lea looks into my eyes and frowns. "What was what?" she asks, oblivious. "I just didn't want champagne."

"Okay..." I shrug it off, but I know Lea is hiding something.

-Lea-

After everyone has finished their meals, a few people-including both of my parents-give toasts and then we decide to have a little dance before dessert.

Cory reaches for my hand, helping me out of my seat.

"Lea!" Dianna runs up to me and grabs my wrist of the hand Cory's holding. "I need to talk to you."

I realise what she wants to talk about and glance at Cory.

"Can't it wait, Di?" Cory asks.

"No, I have to talk to Lea now!" Dianna exclaims. "It'll be quick; I promise and then you can have a dance."

I look towards Cory as he sighs. "Fine," he says. "But be as quick as possible."

I nod and kiss his cheek.

Dianna drags me by my wrist quickly inside me and Cory's house and we go upstairs to my bedroom where Dianna closes the door behind us.

"Ok, spill! When did it happen?" Dianna asks.

I sigh. "I don't know, I think about a week ago...that's what the doctor said," I reply.

"Did you pee on the stick?" says Dianna suddenly.

I frown. "Yes, but why is that important?"

"Whatever," she rolls her eyes. "Anyway, when are you going to tell Cory?"

"I don't know!" I exclaim, holding my left hand to my forehead. "We weren't even trying to get pregnant and then when I found out I was so surprised that I forgot to tell him...a-and I didn't know how to, anyway."

"Well, I think you should tell him now," Dianna suggests.

"Di! Are you insane? We'll be dancing and then you just want to say to him, 'Oh, I'm pregnant', all casual like a just got a new car or something?" I say, raising my eyebrows.

"No, of course not, Lee! You should make a toast or something," she responds quickly. "Sooner or later he _is_ going to find out, Lea. When you stop drinking alcohol, start eating two or three times of what you usually do, and when you grow bigger and bigger every day, he's definitely going to notice."

I pause. "I guess you're right. He did seem a bit suspicious when I turned away that champagne before," I agree.

Dianna nods. "So, you're going to tell him today?"

"Yes, maybe tonight...when everyone's gone," I reply.

Dianna smiles and pats my back. "Good."

We go downstairs and Dianna grabs Chord's hand to dance with him while I drag Cory onto the dance floor. He puts his hands on my waist and I place mine on his upper back as we sway side to side along with the soft music. Our bodies are close in this blissful moment. We dance slowly, my head resting on Cory's chest and his head leaning against mine.

"I love you more than anything," I say, looking up at him and deeply into his eyes.

Cory pauses before smiling. "So do I, but...you know about you."

I laugh at his goofiness, leaning up and kissing his lips softly.

After we've had dessert, cut the cake and the last of the people have given their speeches, it's time to have the father daughter dance.

Dad and I dance for about three minutes to a beautiful cover of 'Amazing Grace' while Cory dances with his Mum.

"Cor, it's time for our dance," I walk up to him about ten minutes before everyone's due to leave.

"Okay, baby," he says, putting down his glass and getting up, taking my hand and I lead him to the dance floor.

The music starts (instrumental 'We've Got Tonight') and then Dianna, Naya, Melissa, Jacob, Kevin, Ali, Chris and Darren take the stage. Cory and I gasp as they start singing to the music, Dianna and Kevin taking me and Cory's part.

"Did you know about this?" I ask Cory.

"I had no idea!" Cory says, shaking his head. "Did you?"

"Does it look like I did?" I say and Cory chuckles.

I pull him in closer to me and we dance around the dance floor, our bodies as close as possible, and our heads resting in the same places as the dance we did before. I stroke the back of Cory's neck, he kisses the top of my hair, and we stay in that position for the rest of 'We've Got Tonight' and then for the instrumental 'Faithfully'. When we pull away, I look into his eyes and lean up, connecting our lips tenderly. I run my fingers through his hair as he holds my head with both of his hands. I mix my tongue into his mouth, while he reciprocates and runs his tongue along my lips. Everyone claps and smiles at Cory and I as when pull away.

-Cory-

About an hour later, the last of the guests leave and Lea and I are left by ourselves.

"Wait, this day isn't complete yet," Lea says. She rushes out to the front door and I follow her outside.

"Guys, wait!" She calls. Out of 'luck' the whole cast of Glee (including Ryan Murphy) is just about to leave and none of them have actually driven off yet.

"Lea, what are you doing?" I whisper, grabbing her forearm.

"Do you guys wanna stay for a bit?"

They quickly nod and I smile at Lea.

We all go back inside and sit around the living room, Lea on my lap, Chris and Darren holding hands, Dianna and Chord snuggling together on the couch, and everyone else making up the circle. We all drink some beer or wine and sit around talking.

Lea rests her head on my chest and kisses my cheek. "This is nice," she says loudly so that everyone hears.

"Yeah, it is," Becca says, smiling and Blake nods as he kisses Melissa's cheek.

"It's so great to all be together again," Heather says.

"I mean, when is the next time we're all going to be free at the same time?" I say and everyone laughs.

"I'm really going to miss you guys," Matt says.

"We'll definitely have to do something all together again soon," suggests Harry.

"I'm down," Mark says.

Naya nods. "You don't have to ask me twice."

"I have an announcement," Lea says abruptly, putting down her glass of water, wiggling out of my arms and standing up. Dianna subtly raises her eyebrows and Lea nods quickly back. "I'm pregnant." She says, holding her hand over her stomach.

I gasp, standing up and everyone else is as astonished as I am. They all rush over Lea and I as we embrace in a big group hug.

"Guys, I'm so happy for you both!" Amber says, tears forming in her eyes.

"No, no, don't cry, it'll make me cry," I say, smiling and Amber giggles.

Lea squeezes my hand and I pull her into a half-hug.

"Do you know the sex?" says Melissa, smiling.

Lea shakes her head. "No, not yet."

"How long have you known?" Chris asks.

"About a week," Lea replies.

"Anyway, we're really happy and excited for you guys," Kevin says.

"You guys are going to be great parents," Darren says.

Lea and I smile at each other, knowing he's right.

Once everyone has chatted to each other and kindly left, Lea and I are FINALLY by ourselves

I wrap my arms around her waist, my hands touching the silk of her lovely red dress. She smiles at me and reaches for my tie, loosening it and then taking it off all together. I lean down, attaching my lips to the soft skin of her neck and sucking at it gently while she pulls off my jacket. I lift her up, carrying her to our bedroom bridal style and placing her down on the bed.

"We're married now, baby," I whisper into her ear before making love to her.

**Sorry it took so long, I hope you liked it! **

**-Millie xox**


	19. Chapter 16-Back On My Feet

Secret Love

A Monchele Love Story

Chapter Sixteen-Back On My Feet

-Lea-

The next day, after the wedding and after Cory and I have packed our bags, we jump into a taxi and head to the airport.

I snuggle up to Cory on the plane to Bora Bora. He wraps his arms tightly around me and I do the same to him, kissing his neck for awhile when we take off. After a few minutes, Cory turns to me, taking his eyes off his magazine.

"Do you mind? We're in public!" Cory whispers.

I smile but I don't take my eyes off him. "C'mon, I just love you so much."

I lean up and peck his lips, then kiss him again, stronger and passionate this time.

"I love you too," he says, smiling.

He puts down his magazine and lifts me onto his lap, disregarding the fact that the 'seatbelts on' sign is green and not red. I rest my head on his chest as he places his lips softly to my temple and we sit in each other's arms. In less than five minutes, I'm asleep.

-Cory-

"Babyyyy," I sing to wake Lea up. She doesn't move. "My beautiful wife!"

Her eyes open immediately. "Good morning my beautiful husband," She says back. She leans in and kisses me lightly.

"Actually, it's three in the afternoon," I say.

Lea raises her eyebrows. "Oh," she finally looks around and realises we're on a plane. "Are we there yet?"

"The pilot said it'll be five minutes," I reply. I kiss her cheek and she kisses mine back. "Now...my legs are kind of getting dead so..."

"Oh!" Lea quickly jumps off my lap and back into her seat. "I'm so sorry."

I move my legs, shaking out the pins and needles. "It's fine." I kiss the top of her nose and she blushes.

"Thank you," I smile at the hostess who has just shown us our room. She closes the door after saying 'enjoy'.

Lea and I place our bags down and I walk over to her, placing my hands on her hips and kissing her forehead tenderly. She leans up and kisses me on the lips lovingly.

"I love you," I say as her lips linger around mine. She connects our lips again, sucking on my lower one. "I'm so proud of you."

Lea pulls away from recent kiss and squints her eyes at me. "I'm sorry?"

"I'm serious," I reply. I take Lea's hand and lead her over to the near-and incredibly comfy-bed, sitting beside each other. I look into her eyes. "I'm really proud of you. I mean, playing a lead in a hit TV show, publishing a book, writing and publishing an album, starring in movies and on top of that making me the happiest guy in the world, I-I don't how you do it."

Lea smiles and basically jumps on me, pinning me down onto the bed and smashing her lips into mine. She runs her fingers through my hair, holding my head as close as possible to hers and not separating our lips. I moan into her lips as our tongues touch and we continue in our hot make out session. I quickly reach behind Lea, undoing her bra clasp. She pulls my t-shirt off and I do the same to her. I pull her bra off as she rolls on top of me and unzips my pants.

"I love you," I whisper as I kiss down her neck to her chest. I take my pants and underwear off and she takes hers off.

"I love you too," She whispers before I slide into her and join our lips once more

The next day

-Lea-

I wake up to the smell of coffee, bacon and toast and look outside at our beautiful view onto the crystal clear ocean. My wonderful wake up gets interrupted when I have a sudden urge to puke. I hurry from our bed, passing Cory busy in the kitchen, to the bathroom. I lean over the toilet and open my mouth, ready for the vomit and awful feeling to end.

"Lea?" Cory comes in.

I close my mouth and frown.

"Lea?" he says again, helping me up.

I clear my throat. "I thought...I-I was going to throw up," I say. "I guess not..."

Cory half smiles.

I walk out to the kitchen but Cory grabs my arm before I get there.

"Lea, have you gotten changed yet?" he asks.

I frown. "No...why?" I ask, confused.

"There's blood on your shorts," Cory says.

The next five minutes are a blur of confusion and rush. Firstly we see that it's stained the bed sheets, then I get changed, then after we realise we have no idea what to do next, Cory drives me to the nearest hospital which is ten minutes away.

-Cory-

"What is it?" Lea asks as we sit in the ward. I stand next to Lea as she sits on the hospital bed, her hand on her stomach and the other getting squeezed tightly by both of mine.

"Mr and Mrs Monteith, I'm very sorry to tell you but," she pauses and avoids eye contact. "You've had a miscarriage."

It's silent. Everything goes blurry. A few tears form in my eyes and I quickly wipe them away. I want to be strong for Lea. She lets go of my hand and covers her face with both of her hands as tears stream rapidly down her face. I take a deep breath and rub my eyes, seeing if this is real life but hoping it's a dream.

"I'm so sorry," the doctor says. "I'll be back in a minute to give you more details."

I pull Lea into my chest and wrap my arms around her tightly. She sobs constantly, breathing heavily as more tears pour down her face.

"I'm sorry, baby," I say after a minute.

Lea shakes her head. "No...don't be, it's not your fault. It's neither of ours," she says through more tears.

I kiss her forehead and pull her into another loving hug. She cries continuously and I get some more tears in my eyes.

"I c-can't...believe it," says Lea quietly, through even more tears.

"It's okay," I whisper, stroking her back and kissing her hair. "Everything is going to be okay."

-One week later-

After Lea and I heard of the miscarriage, we came straight home. Lea wanted the company of not just me, but her family (including her beloved cat), friends and our house. Ever since we arrived home, she stayed inside.

"How is she?" Jon Groff asks one afternoon about a week after we flew back. Lea lies on the couch, with her head in a book which I know she isn't actually reading because it's upside down.

"Not good," I say back. "Come in, come in. I'm sure she'll be glad to see you."

"Is she any better than last time I called?" Jon asks.

I shrug. "I guess, but how can you really know? She doesn't really sleep properly unless it's after midnight, if we're snuggled up in bed and only if I sing 'I'll Stand By You' nonstop until she's snoring in my arms. I don't know what to do. She only talks if I ask her something or if it's really important. She told me she's trying her best to be calm and collected, but I can't say anything about babies, pregnancy, conception, couples, marriage...I can't even talk about Finn and Rachel because she gets reminded of that time Rachel had a false and it could've been Finn's! I just...I'm going insane."

Jon pats me on the back and sighs. "Look, I know this is hard. You're probably very tired...go have a little nap and I'll keep Lea company until you wake up."

"Really?" I say and Jon nods. "Thank you. You're a life saver, Jon. I hope she just needs a good talk from her best friend to help her get back on her feet.

-A few days later-

-Lea-

"Hey, Jon," I say when he picks up on the other line.

"Hey, Lee! How are you?"

"Much better," I reply. "I just wanted to thank you for the other day, you saved me. I felt awful and after you spent that night at our place and we stayed up all night watching The Wizard Of Oz, Funny Girl, Rent, Cats and about a billion other musicals and talking a lot, it just...it made me feel so much better."

"Wow, Lea, well you're welcome," Jon responds. "It was my pleasure."

I hear the door open and jump up from my bed. "Ooh, that's Cory...I'd better go, but thanks again, Jon. You really put me back on my feet."

* * *

Hope you guys liked this one! The next one will be up soon

-Millie xox


	20. Chapter 17-Finale

Secret Love

A Monchele Love Story

Chapter Seventeen-Finale

-Three years later-

-Lea-

"Rachel!" I called from down stairs.

Cory came over to me and kissed my forehead. "I'll go get her."

Ever since Rachel was born two years ago, everything has changed. After the wedding, Mum and Dad permanently stayed in LA to help with the baby or any needs we had. They said they wanted to be the 'best grandparents in the universe' or something. Cory and I have a little boy on the way that we're planning to name 'Xavier'. We named Rachel obviously after Rachel Berry, and we said if we ever had a boy we would name him Finn, but the thought that our kids would be Rachel and Finn a.k.a 'Finchel', and Cory and I played them...it just didn't seem right.

"Hi, sweetie," I smiled, taking Rachel out of Cory's hands as he heads over to the sink to start the dishes. "How are you?"

"Good," she mumbles. She takes a bit of my hair and plays with it.

We don't see much of the Glee Cast anymore except for Chris, Darren and their adopted girl, and Heather, her partner and kid. Sometimes they all have play dates together, it's the most adorable thing. I talk to Jenna and Amber and Naya on the phone all the time, but we haven't spoken face to face since before Rachel was born. Cory only really catches up with Mark every few months and sometimes talks to Kevin and Harry on the phone, but it's not the same.

That night, Cory and I lay in bed just after we've put Rachel to bed, both reading books and having some quiet time. I place my bookmark on the page I'm up to.

"Hey," I say, turning over to face Cory. I put my hand on his chest and rest my head on his shoulder. "I'm really happy that it turned out this way."

Cory frowns, putting down his book, and turns to me. "What do you mean?"

"I'm just so glad that we're married with a beautiful daughter and a wonderful boy on the way."

Cory smiles. "Me too."

I lean in, kissing his lips softly and tenderly.

I sigh as Cory says, "And to think it all started out as a secret love."

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope everyone liked this series :) I enjoyed writing it!

-Millie xox


End file.
